Love knows no bound
by Love DS
Summary: Sam and Dean love story...Not related. If you don't like please don't read. It is going to contain explicit sexual situations. Please comment and review. It helps a lot...trust me. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I started a story with the same title and then deleted it a day later. I decided to go a different route with the whole Sam Dean love story. I hope you like it. I have never written a love story between two boys, but I am looking forward to learning during writing. Please comment...I don't care if is positive or negative. All is welcome. And it will help me in going forward. All suggestions are welcome and greatly appreciated.

I don't own anything nor do I claim to...

The only thing I own is my wild/crazy and sometimes naughty mind and thats it...LOL

Chapter 1- Need to know

Dean was excited. It was going to be his first hunt with Uncle Bobby and his dad. John figured that since Dean was 22 and spent his days doing researching for him for their hunts, he was now well versed in how to track and kill the monsters they would be hunting. This time they got word of random people who jump to their deaths. What was strange was that the people jumping to their deaths were all living in the same apartment where a double homicide had occurred. This looked like a possession clear and simple. It would be a simple salt and burn the body case. Of course it may get a little hectic trying to get to the bottom of the reason why this all was happening. The obvious reason was the homicide so the chances were they would have to not only take care of a vengeful spirit but solve why it became a vengeful spirit in the first place.

John, Bobby were packing up the car and making sure they were all loaded with supplies they would need and some more. It had been a past experience of theirs that on their way to catch one demon they would run into another kind of evil SOB of one kind or the other. Dean had come to Bobby's to say bye to his best friend and confidant. Sammy. Sammy was a senior in high school and he and Sammy had spent their whole childhood together whenever vacations allowed. Sammy's mother Ellen and his sister Jo had become an extended part of the Winchesters family. And the bond got a million times stronger after the death of Mary, Dean's mom. The damn yellow eyed demon had come from nowhere and taken the most precious thing of John's and Dean's. Mary and her future.

Sammy had written a letter to Dean. He was completely obsessed with the idea of letting his best friend know that he, Sammy, was in love with Dean. And till the day that was not done, Sammy would not rest in peace. Dean looked at the letter and then at Sammy with the most confused face and asked..."Damn Sammy, this is getting too much like a chick flick. I mean whats up with the letter writing and all. You got something to say to me...say it. What the fuck is all this?" Sammy started fumbling with the pen in his hand and then ran a hand thru his hair. A motion that always did a a number to Dean in the pit of his stomach. He would never admit it but there were times and certain gestures of Sammy that would drive him crazy. Not that Dean would admit it. Dean did all he could to make sure Sammy did not see him drool or feel his body whimper. Sammy was too busy with his own nerves to notice Dean nervous in his own right.

Sammy said "Dean that letter is to tell you a secret that I have had and I did not have the nerve to tell you. And this was the only way I could think off." Sammy hoped that Dean would accept the letter and not make too much fuss. Sammy then added before he forgot "Dean, please don't read it when someone else is around. I mean, I would prefer no one knew about it but you." Dean nodded and with a feeling of something he didn't know what, agreed and went on his way to the first hunt of his life.

TBC...

What secret will Dean find in the letter. And will he be able to make a successful hunt and make his dad proud? Stay tuned...


	2. Chapter 2

John, Bobby and Dean headed out to the town where they had to find the vengeful spirit and take care of her before she killed anyone else. Dean was eager to go on his first hunt and at the same time he was eager to read the letter Sammy had given him. He wondered what was so important that Sammy had to write him a letter! Typical Samantha, he thought. And then he pulled out the letter and opened it to see the writings of Sammy. It read...

_**Dean,**_

_**I have had a secret that I have kept for a long time. I have also been wanting to tell you about it for a long time. It seems every time I tried, something or the other happens and or I loose my nerve. I was kind of hoping you would understand why this letter had to be written. I could not tell you to your face about all this and so when I heard you were going on your first hunt, I figured I would write you and tell you my secret and that way I could take the cowards way out. Sorry for that Dean, I truly am.**_

_**Dean, I need you to know that I am gay. That's right, I am gay. I have known about it since I started High School. I have kept it from everyone. My old girlfriend Jess knew about it. That girl Ruby, who was pretending to be my friend, tried to use it against me, but, Jess said she would go out with me to put all rumors to an end. To tell you the truth, I think I kind of loved Jess. But she was just not the kind of love I was looking for. She finally found true love with Adam, and I am happy for her.**_

_**There is another thing you need to know about me. Dean, I am in love with someone. To me he is the most amazing and beautiful person in the world. He is everything to me. I cannot imagine life without him. I want you to know about him as well. I need you to know that the man that I am madly in love with, is my first love. I don't think I could love another. He means the world to me. If he was not in my life, I would not be able to survive. The only problem is he is not gay and he does not know about my feelings for him. Again, the other reason for this letter. I am sorry to drop all this on your lap like this. **_

_**The man I love, the man I cannot live without is you, Dean. I am in love with you. I know you are not gay. And I know you don't feel the same way about me. But I need to let you know how much I love you and how I would never expect anything from you except your friendship. I hope I didn't loose that. If nothing else, I would like to stay friends with you always. I would rather have you as a friend who is a part of my life then to never see you or talk to again. I know you are going to need some time alone. I hope this trip is enough time for you to deal with all this. **_

_**I am hoping that I have not lost a friend who is very dear to me and close to my heart over this confession. Come home soon, Dean. Be safe. Come back home safe.**_

_**I miss you a lot. Call me if you feel like it. I will always be here for you. I hope you know that.**_

_**Always yours, **_

_**Sammy (only for you)**_

_****_The car came to a sudden halt and snapped Dean out of his daze. He looked up to see they had stopped at a rest area and John and Bobby were out the door. He declined to go and waited in the car. He pulled out his cell phone and stared at it for a while before dialing Sam. Sam picked up and answered with a nervous hello. Dean didn't know what to say so he just said...

"Sammy..."

"Dean, I guess you read the letter. Look I am sorry to just throw it all at you in such a cowardly way, I just did..."he was cut off by Dean.

"Sammy, just stop, ok. Too much going on right now. All I can say to you is that you are my best friend and nothing is going to change that. I mean come on...we are as close as two people can get. You are an important part of my life Sammy, and I am not going to loose you because you happen to fall in love with me. I am adorable enough for that to naturally occur you know." And Dean smiled into the phone.

Sam could feel Dean grinning ear to ear. He had to smile his dimpled smile at the thought of Dean and just shake his head. He had been so worried about how Dean would feel that he had not even considered that Dean would take it as a compliment and go with it. Now he knew Dean would milk it for all its worth. There is nothing worse than giving Dean a fatter head than the one he already had. Dean told Sammy John and Bobby were on their way back from their bathroom break and Sammy just said...

Dean, what I said in that letter is true. I want you to come back safe. Please be careful. I worry about you. Dean promised and they hung up. When the other two men entered the car, Dean asked them how much longer as he was eager to get back home. They said they would be at their destination at 8 that evening and after they had their dinner and nice long sleep they would go and hunt the witch down first thing in the morning. And if all went well, they should be home in a few days.

The next morning the three men woke up and left for the sheriff's office to get information on the the person that had died in the apartment the previous summer. They found out that it was a woman and her unborn child that had died and that she was killed by her husbands mistress. The husband came to know about it after the fact and actually helped his loved cover up the murder to make it look like suicide. And since that fateful day, any cheating man or woman was possessed by the vengeful spirit and forced to commit suicide. Even though the boys felt bad for the lady and her unborn child, they knew they had to stop all these murders.

They found her name was Tina Milton. She was a 30 year old newly married and was on her way to have her first child when she was brutally murdered. John and Dean went to the apartment to see if they could find her and left Bobby to find her body to salt and burn it. When Dean entered the apartment, he was thrown towards the wall and john tried to fight off the spirit who had powers that were stronger than John had ever seen. She looked mad as hell and was not wanting to take in any prisoners. John wished Bobby would hurry up before she possessed himself or Dean and made them commit suicide.

Finally, after what seemed an hour of fighting with the spirit, Dean collapsed on to the floor while the spirit burned. John knew Bobby had done his part. Now all John had to do to get justice for this spirit was make sure to find some kind of evidence and send the police after the bitch and her lover. And at least the spirit would be able to get justice. The boys met back at the motel they were staying in and glanced at the phone that was flashing indicating a message was waiting for them. Dean picked up the receiver and dialed the number needed and heard Sam's frantic message of calling him as soon as possible. Dean just told John and Bobby that it was just Sammy wondering how everything went and then Dean made a mental not of finding a way to get out of the room for a while and call Sammy.

**P.S**

**This chapter was viewed mostly from Dean's POV. Next chapter we will see how Sammy was handling himself and why he had called so urgently. Please comment as I am desperate to read how you feel about this story and what you would like to see. And if at all possible, I may even include it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was sitting at his desk in his room and thinking about the letter he had given Dean. He wondered how his best friend would react to the news of Sam being gay and also in love with him. Sam had enough faith in his friendship to know that Dean would probably take it all in stride and probably end up calling him Samantha from now on. A name Sam was not to fond of. He was proud to be a gay man. He had no desires to change sexes and become a woman. He had nothing against them. He just enjoyed his body. He just also enjoyed making love to another man. Although he was still a virgin in that department.

He and his girlfriend Jess, in High School, had made out a lot. And they had almost made love once or twice. He just wasn't able to get it up enough to finish what they had started. But because he had loved Jess, and she was wet and ready, he had given her oral sex many a times. And according to Jess he was damn good at what he did. But to have made love to another man or even have a make out session that heated up to lead to sex had not happened yet. He really wanted to make love to Dean. But he also knew as long as Dean was running in his blood stream, there would not be another. And one way for him to get Dean out of his system was to tell him the truth. Let Dean except his best friend being gay. But at the same time admit that he did not feel the same way. Sam felt this was the only way for his body to start reacting to other men he had found interesting.

Dean, Dean, Dean...just the name brought his blood rushing to his nether regions. He didn't think he would survive if he could not get Dean out of his system and move on. Yeah right, easier said than done. Damn his groin was just getting harder and harder with thoughts of Dean and his full lips, his smile that made his face glow, his dimple that appeared when he was laughing a certain way. He had to get up and go to the bathroom and release the tension that was making his jeans too tight for him. He went into the bathroom and locked the door. He bent over the toilet after removing his clothes, and started to stroke himself with Dean running wild in his thoughts. He imagined Dean with his lean body lying under him while he had his way.

He would kiss Dean's luscious lips, then move down to his jaw, then it would be Dean's earlobe, licking, stroking and kissing and suckling the earlobe till he would hear Dean moan his name, then his neck...a little nip there to mark him and make him his. Then Sam would move down to his left nipple and take it between his teeth, then he would suckle it and make it perk up and play with it using his tongue. Then he would move to the right nipple and repeat the steps of the left nipple. Then while his mouth was busy with Dean's northern regions, his hands would travel to the nether regions and massage the inside thighs, then he would tease Dean and make him beg to take a hold of his largely erected shaft. Sam would play it cool and continue to ignore it while kissing Dean's belly button. He would slip his tongue inside it and suck hard and make Dean groan. Then he would...and before he could finish the thought he felt himself crumble and felt his orgasm creeping onto him and he felt this would be one hell of an orgasm. One that would make him week in the knees. And he was right. When he came, he came with such a force...he knew his Dean was the reason. O God, when will I be able to do those things to Dean. Would he even have the pleasure to do those things? Sam was going crazy. He thought his shaft would go back to being hard if he did not stop thinking about Dean. So he went back to his room and decided to study for his upcoming exams.

About an hour later, Dean had called and they had the "talk" and Sam was happy that he still had his friendship intact. He was a little disappointed that Dean did not return his feelings, but he had Dean in his life and that was all that mattered. Maybe now he would be able to move forward from his obsession named Dean. Oops, there goes his cock...reacting to the voice of Dean. Damn he really needed to get laid and get laid fast. After the conversation was over, Sam felt a like a ton of bricks was lifted off his shoulder. He heaved a huge sigh of relief. He knew now that with Dean by his side, he would be able to tell his parents and come out of the proverbial closet. Life was moving full force ahead and Sam had no choice but to sure the seat belt was fastened and that his chair was in the upright position...time to take off, full speed ahead. Sam had no idea how true those thoughts would come to be true.

In the evening after dinner Sam had retired to his bedroom to finish his homework. The same work that he tried to do earlier this afternoon but was unable to finish due to his mind derailing 180 degrees...But not now. He had to study and make sure he graduated with the honors he was promised if he got the grades his teachers and counselor expected him to get. That night when Sam went to bed he had a horrible dream. He dreamt that the vengeful spirit was after Dean and that she was chasing him thru thick forest. Sam was chasing her who was chasing Dean. Sam saw her stop all of a sudden and turn around to face him bringing him to a sudden halt. She had turned around and looked at Sam with the most wicked smile ever and went poof and vanished into thin air. Sam got hold of himself and slowly moved forward to see where Dean was. His heart was beating real fast in his chest. He was afraid of what he would find. He saw a clearing up ahead and saw Dean standing at the edge of a cliff. His hands seemed to be bounded by something that was not visible to the naked eye. Dean turned around and Sam heard Dean say "Sammy, save me...help me Sammy. I need you, buddy. I cannot hang on without you." And with that he saw Dean pushed over the cliff and Sam went running towards the edge and saw Dean fall while facing him and Sam could have sworn he saw Dean mouth "I love you, Sammy." And with that Dean disappeared into the mist of water rising from the water fall below. Sam woke up the next morning in cold sweat and had the worst dream ever. He frantically called Dean and when no one answered the cell phone, he called the motel and left a message on the machine to call back.

Sam was so elated when he saw heard his cell phone buzz and the caller ID said it was Dean. He quickly answered the phone. Not with a hello or any other greetings, he picked up the phone call and the first words out of his mouth were "Dean, are you alright?" Dean had to smile to himself as he figured Sam was probably worried about him. He said he was fine and after Sam had explained about his dream...leaving out the part where Dean had told him he loved him...Dean reassured him he was ok and that they would be back home the following night. Dean hung up and Sam felt himself release the breath he was holding. He felt good talking to Dean and finding out he was ok, but still, Sam would feel a million times better after seeing Dean for himself. Just a little something about seeing Dean healthy that would help put his mind at ease. That night at dinner, Ellen saw that Sam was preoccupied and asked if everything was ok? Sam turned to his mom and said "I need to tell you and Dad something very important. And I hope you don't end up hating me." Ellen got scared and said "Sam, is everything ok? Can you just tell me now? I am worried about you honey?" Sam reassured her he was fine and they would talk after Bobby came back home. Jo and Ash looked at each other and smiled knowing Sam was ready to come out of the closet and so Jo reached across the table and took her brothers hand and squeezed it in a manner which made Sam happy to know he had more support from his sister and her boyfriend.

The next day it was real hard for Sam to concentrate in school. He was excited and nervous at the same time. Excited to see Dean's handsome face and nervous because he decided to come out clean that very night. He had enough of the secret and he needed to let his parents know about him. Everyday he kept the secret from them he felt like he was cheating them or maybe even betraying them in some way. After school ended he ran into Jess and Adam. Jess could tell Sam was there physically but he was miles away mentally. She told Adam she wanted to speak to Sam alone and so Adam left with a peck on Jess's lips. He was secure in his relationship with her. And that made her love him even more. Jess took Sam to a park and they sat on a bench and when Sam did not speak up, Jess prodded him to say what was wrong. Sam looked at her and he smiled and said "You are the nicest person on this earth. You are like an angel that comes and scoops up the depressed only to make them smile again." Jess turned a a dark shade of red at this compliment. But before she could speak Sam continued...

"I told Dean I was gay and that I loved him. He excepted me as his gay best friend but thats it. And today I am going to come clean to my parents." Jess studied his face for a minute before squeezing his the hand she was holding and said...

"Well its about time. I know how much it means for you to tell your parents and I am glad you have taken the first step and given yourself a time limit. That helps. But Sam, I am worried about your friendship with Dean. I mean, are you going to be ok to be just friends with him?" Sam thought about it for a minute before answering...

"I am fine with it Jess. I don't know life without him. I mean it is going to be hard at the beginning. I am going to lie to myself. But in the end I rather have him be my friend than not have him in my life at all." Jess and Sam sat at the bench for another half hour before separating with a hug and a promise form Sam to call if he ever needed a friend or a shoulder to cry on. Sam said if he ever needed a shoulder to cry on he couldn't think of more safe shoulders than hers. This made Jess blush even more. When Sam came home, Ellen saw he had a smile on his face and yet the smile only reached his eyes a little. She asked him again "Sam, honey, are you sure you are ok? I think maybe you are not telling me something. And I am starting to get scared." Saying this she hugged Sam. Sam hugged his mom and gave her a kiss on the top of her head and said "I am fine mom. I just really need to talk to you and dad. And tonite whey he comes home I will tell you what is bothering me. Fair enough?" He looked down at his mom who was now looking up at him and smiled. He then bent down and pecked his mom on the cheek and went to his room. Leaving Ellen in the kitchen to ponder what that was all about. She sent a silent prayer upstairs to watch over her baby. Her over grown 6'4" baby. She had to smile and smack herself on the head. He is not a baby anymore. He is looking like the Green Giant more and more everyday. She wondered how he got so tall. No one in their family had been over 6ft.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening, Dean, John and Bobby arrived back at the junk yard / Bobby's house. Dean was eager to go and meet up with Sammy. If nothing else than to tease him about his new found self. He had already decided to greet him as Samantha. He knew how much Sammy hated being called that. But now it seems to Dean that it fits him more than ever. He had helped in the driving because for whatever reason he was in a hurry to come back to Sammy. Something about Sammy made Dean feel whole. He didn't know what. He wasn't interested in digging deeper, but he knew that Sammy was an important part of his life. And he could not wait to be by Sammy's side as he came out of the closet to his parents. Suddenly it dawned on Dean. John, his dad, was going to be there. He didn't know how his dad was going to handle Sammy's coming out. All Dean knew and cared about was that Sammy needed his support and he was damn well going to be there for him. Come what may.

After the family was all caught up with what happened at the hunt, the boys had gone to get cleaned up. Dean entered Sammy's room to where he was going to bunk. Dean realized this was the first time he would be sharing a bed with Sammy after knowing of Sammy's sexuality. Dean wondered if he should be sleeping on the floor tonight. John was in the bathroom and so Dean had some time before he had to clean up. Sammy entered the room and stood by the door not knowing what to do. Dean and Sam just stared at each other before Dean dropped his duffle bag on the floor and headed to Sammy and hugged him and said "we will always be friends, you got that freak!" Dean then ruffled Sam's hair and stood back and looked at Sam with a smile. Dean was happy his friend was happy and that made him happy. Sammy said he would let Dean get cleaned up and left the room for Dean's privacy.

After Sam left, Dean looked at his hand and wondered why ruffling Sam's hair felt so good. Sam had real soft hair. Dean would not have minded if his hands had stayed there for a long time...Maybe even forever. Dean didn't understand this feeling, I mean it's not like it was the first time he had ruffled Sam's hair. So what the hell was going on. Just then his cell phone rang and it was Lisa. Lisa was the girl that Dean had asked out before leaving for the hunt. With mixed emotions Dean answered the phone and agreed to meet on their date the coming Saturday. He hung up and stared at the door as if he was still seeing Sammy standing there. Dean was in such a daze he didn't even see his dad coming out of the bathroom and letting him know the bathroom was all clear for him to use. John had to snap to get Dean's attention. When John inquired why he was lost, Dean lied and said he was thinking about the hot date he had on Saturday with Lisa. John just smirked and left him to his thoughts. Dean knew he was in trouble. He really wanted to date Lisa but at the same time he could not get Sammy out of his head and the feeling of Sammy's soft hair out of his hands...

During dinner Jo and Dean kept nudging Sam to come clean to everyone. Sam kept loosing his nerve. So Dean decided to take the upper hand and told everyone that Sammy had something very important to tell them and it was very imperative that everyone listen and to not say a word till he is finished. And then Dean looked at Sam as if to say the stage is all yours my friend...And so Sam cleared his throat and started...

"Um, so I have been meaning to tell you guys something and I haven't had the nerve to say it and now that Dean knows, I feel like I have some kind of support system to make me do this. First of let me start by saying Mom, Dad I love you guys very much and that I am the luckiest guy to have such wonderful parents like you"...Dean interrupted with irritation!

Sammy, You are not excepting an Emmy award here...move along and get to the point or I will!"

"I am getting there Dean, chill dude."

"I swear you tell me to chill one more time, I am going to smack you upside the head"

"I would like to see you try"...Says Sam daring Dean into a fight right there at the dinning table.

"Dammit you two idjits, stop it or I will make you both drink the toilet water"

Sam and Dean both shut up and looked at Bobby knowing he was not kidding. Dean continued to get back to eating and Sam cleared his throat and continued his speech. "Mom, Dad...I am gay. There I've said it. You know it kinda makes me feel good now that I've said it."

Ellen almost dropped her fork and stared at her son like he had grown another head. Bobby almost chocked on the piece of chicken he had just stuffed in his mouth and John just stopped the fork midway to his mouth and looked to see if this was some kind of a joke. Jo, Ash and Dean were all looking at Sam with extreme pride. They knew how hard this was for him. John was the first one to speak...

"So Sam, how long have you known?"

"Um, I've known for a long time, I just haven't told anyone till recently. I was afraid to loose the people I love the most." Saying that he looked at his parents and then at Dean and then last at John. John put the fork back on the dish and stood up and went to Sam and asked him to stand up. When Sam stood up, John hugged him and said I still love you like a son. And with that the smile on Sam's face went from ear to ear. Until he saw his parents had not spoken yet. But just as he was about to feel a pang of guilt or sadness, his mom stood and hugged him and pretty much repeated what John had said. Bobby looked at everyone and then finally at Sam and said

"Damn idjit, I have known for a long time. It is about time you came out of your stupid closet." At the shocked look from everyone, he said..."What? He is my son, believe me, a dad knows. I've spent enough time with him to know everything about that boy...and also I kinda heard him talking to Jo a week or so back. I wasn't trying to eaves drop, I just happened to be in the area and I heard the whole damn thing. Now if you all don't mind can we can it with this emotional bull crap and continue eating. I am fucking starving." To the F bomb that Bobby used he got a nice swift kick in the leg from Ellen. And everyone laughed and Dean and Sam looked at each other and smiled. Sam was just happy that his family had accepted him as he is and Dean was just happy to see Sam happy. Another mystery...why was it so important for Dean to make sure Sammy was happy? Nope not going down that road. Ignore the brain and concentrate on this delicious chicken. Dean then winked at Sammy and watched Sammy turn three shades of red.

At night when everyone had retired to bed, John came and got Dean saying he needed to talk to him about something very important. Dean thought at first that his dad would not allow him to sleep in the same room with Sam, since the coming out. But his dad had another completely different story to tell. A story that left Dean more and more confused as to why he was being told about all this just now...

Sam was in the room and waiting nervously for Dean. Two things he needed to figure out. One...how to spend the night with Dean now that the truth was known by all. And two, what was so important that John had to drag Dean away right now and talk to him. He hoped John was still going to be ok with Sam and Dean spending a lot of time together. Something made him think John was not really ok with his being gay. And Sam had a feeling John would prevent Dean from coming over as much as possible from now on. Indirectly if not directly...Sam was loosing his mind thinking what he would do if Dean was never allowed to be with him or if John kept Dean so busy with hunting and all, Sam would not get to see him. At least no more than absolutely necessary. Sam ran his hand thru his hair and started pacing and panicking about what to do if this were to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

And that is when Dean walked into the room. Dean wished Sam would quit running his long fingers thru his hair and making Dean all topsy turvy inside. Sam then noticed Dean standing there and ignored the urge to go and hold him and kiss him with all the urgency of want and need. He instead said..."is everything all right? What happened?"

Dean who was now back in control of the knots in his stomach replied "Sammy, I don't know what to say. Dad told me something really that knocked the socks of my feet." Dean made Sam sit down and explained what John had said. "I have an Uncle that had come out of the closet to my dad and my grandparents and they were so disgusted by him that they threw him out of the house and out of their lives more than 30 years ago. And after my grandparents died, my dad realized the only family he had was his brother, but he was never able to find him and now he has a guilt trip that is sky-high. My dad told me to always be there for you, he does not want me to regret anything. Sammy, I got to find my Uncle for my dad. I mean if I were to find him, maybe my dad and he could be able to forgive himself and have a brother in his life again."

"Dean, you know I will always be there to help you. Do you know his name? Maybe we can look him up on the internet and see if we can't find him."

"Sammy, I knew I could always count on you to be there for me. And yeah, I got a name...DUH! His name is Jensen Winchester." Sammy made a confused look at Dean to which Dean said "Yeah, I know, weird name. Just look him up and see if you can't find him. I mean how many Jensen winchester's are there out there. Right?"

Sammy got on his desk top and started to type in the name on the search engine and waited for results. And when it came up, Sam almost forgot to breath. When Dean noticed Sam had lost all color to his face he panicked and said "what...what? Dude, you got to tell me? Is he dead or something? Sammy, I'm going crazy here."

Sammy, looked at Dean for a second and said "no...no...he is not dead. I mean...Dean, he is right here in Lawrence. Dean, what are the chances your uncle has been here the whole time? Do you think we should call him or something?"

Dean thought he would faint and so he sank on the bed...thank god for the bed being right there. And then he looked at Sammy and said "no. I think I want to go there and personally meet him. Sammy, will you come with me?"

Sam got up from his chair and went over to Dean and sat next to him and said "Tomorrow, after school, you and I are going to go and meet him. Ok? Now if you don't mind, I have school tomorrow and I need to get to sleep. And with that Sam got up and went and got his night clothes and headed to the bathroom. And while he was gone Dean himself got changed and was in bed by the time Sammy got back. And when Sam laid down next to Dean, he turned around and said "G'night Dean. Sweet dreams. To which Dean answered "yeah, sweet dreams to you too Samantha. And by the way, try not to drool too much when you are humping me in your dreams. Sam gave him the best bitch face he could muster and said "jerk" to which Dean replied "bitch".

Sam wondered if Dean knew how much his words were true. His dreams consisted of him and Dean always making out or having some unbelievable sex or both. But Sam kept quite and closed his eyes and went to sleep. Dean waited till he heard the smooth breathing of Sam to know he was knocked out before he opened his eyes and looked at Sammy for a long long time. This time he even dared to lift his hand and run his fingers thru Sammy's hair. And Sammy responded by leaning into his hand which made Dean even more happy. If he only knew why these small things mattered so much to him. Did he know and was just afraid to face them? Or was he so blind to even realize his feelings for his best friend were more than what he claimed to be. Would Dean ever be able to face the fact that his feelings for Sam are just as strong as Sam's feelings for him? Dean closed his eyes to go to sleep, he was tired from all the traveling as well. He would deal with all this chic flick moments some other time...

The next day Dean waited outside Sam's school to pick him up. Dean saw Jess heading towards him and he got out to greet her. He and Jess hugged and had their small talk. Jess then said "Sam will be right out. He is talking to a teacher about something or the other. But I wanted to talk to you without him around." Dean asked "About what?" Jess continued "Dean, Sam has been in love with you for as long as I can remember. He tried to deny it, but I dated him and I know him well enough to know he would never tell you how much you mean to him. Just whatever you do, don't hurt him. Ok? I mean he is the nicest, most sweetest person I know and the thought of him hurting would kill me." Dean just nodded and promised he would never hurt Sam or take advantage of his feelings towards Dean. Jess was satisfied and left before Sam arrived.

Sammy asked why Dean was in deep thought and Dean just waved it off and said something about too many hot chicks in this school and too bad they were all "JAIL BAITS". Sammy again gave him a bitch face and sat in the impala and they drove off to the address that Sam had written down. They pulled up to a house in a nice neighborhood and saw a man sitting on the porch. Dean wondered if that was his uncle. Sam then saw another man coming out of the house and he looked exactly like Dean. Sam then pointed to that man and told Dean "that there is your uncle. You guys have the same body type and the same sweet face". Dean blushed at Sam's compliment but didn't show it. Instead he rolled his eyes at Sam and pretended he didn't like the comment. They got out of the car and headed towards the house and the two men sitting on the porch having some iced tea or soda.

When they reached the house, the man looking like Dean got off his seat and walked up to Dean and hugged him and said "Dean, you came. I am so happy to see you. I see John finally told you who I was. I knew you would find me. That is why I never left here". Dean looked at the man and saw he had the same green eyes that Dean had. And that he was the same height and built as Dean. Jensen continued "I know your dad was mad as hell at me, but I just couldn't stay away from him. I mean he is my little brother you know. Anyways, I kept an eye out for him always. And I was there when he got married and I even came to the hospital when you were born. You were so tiny and pink and I thought you were a girl till I saw the name. Anyways, when your mom died I came to the funeral. I have come to all your school functions and I was there when you graduated too. I am just sorry I never had the nerve to come up to you and talk to you".

Dean then tried to get his thoughts in order after all the information he was just handed and he introduced Sam to Jensen. They all went inside and sat down at the large leather couch in the family room. Jensen then introduced the man with him "this is Castiel Novak, he is my domestic partner. Cass was the reason I had to come out to my family and they never got a chance to meet him". Cass, who was sitting next to Jensen, took the man's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Dean didn't miss the comfort the two men had obviously obtained with years of being together. Jensen then looked at Dean with tears forming at his eyes and asked "how is John? Is he still mad at me? I would really like to see him. Do you think you could maybe talk him into meeting me once?" Dean was about to answer when a voice from behind answered instead...

"Why don't you ask me to my face Jensen?"

Jensen got up and walked up to his brother and hugged him with all his might and started to cry. John held his brother and had tears of his own running down his face and he spoke "I am so sorry Jensen. I am so sorry. I should have stood up for you. I have missed having my big brother by my side all these years". Cass, who was watching the exchange, also had tears in his eyes. In fact there was not a dry tear in the room. Jensen finally emerged from the hug and smiled at his little brother who was towering over him and said..."It's all good. I am happy that you are here and look at Dean. You have done a fine job raising him, John."

"Yeah, it's not like I had much of a choice. I mean being a single dad was tough enough without my job..." John stopped and realized he had said too much. To with Jensen understood and spoke for him "John, I know what you do. I mean Mary and her parents were hunters and after her death it was only natural for you to hunt the bastard who killed her. I am also happy to see you have made Dean into another fine hunter." John who was utterly confused looked at his brother for an explanation. Jensen continued

"The day Mary died, I had come to you to talk to you. I wanted to be in your life and be there to help you raise Dean. But then I heard you talking on the phone with someone named Bobby and you were telling him about a yellow eyed demon who had done this to Mary. At first I thought that loosing Mary had you going crazy. Till I saw some more evidence and then Cass here started his own investigation and found there were such things that go bump in the night. We couldn't exactly start hunting. I mean we wouldn't have know where to start, so we decided to do some of the most intense investigations using our knowledge of history and religions, and we used to call in tips at the roadhouse bar and grill where Sam's mom works and where most of the hunters hang out."

"Son of a bitch. I thought that who ever was giving Ellen information was a good for nothing shit head. But it was you all this time? Damn Jensen, some of our best tips have came from you." Jensen had told John how he was a history buff and Cass was a religion professor over at the local community college. And so with both their knowledge they were able to find some good information for the hunters all over. Jensen even let them all in on another secret.

He said "Ellen knows us very well. She knows about Cass and my relationship and she knows I started all this because of my brother and she knows to keep me and Cass out of the loop and not tell anyone who I was. But she does not know you are my brother, John." John was even more happy to know his brother had kept up with his life and with that came a bigger pang of guilt for him. He was almost about to say something to that effect when Jensen spoke up for him "John, it's ok. we are all ok. I know you did what you had to do at that time. The world was not ready to except that kind of lifestyle as it is today. Forget it all. I still love you, you know. And by the way, what made you come to me after all these years. I mean right when Dean here found me?"

John looked at Sam and went over to him and said this boy is like a son to me and when he came out to us last night, I could not fathom loosing someone else I love dearly. Sam has been best friends with Dean since they were very young. And when Sam came out, the first thought in my mind was to make sure he knew he was loved and that he would never be without family. And I told Dean last night as well. I told him about you and I also made sure he knew to always be there for Sam. Dean looked at his dad and then Sam and saw Sam had tears in his eyes. He was about to wipe the tears off with his thumb when he caught himself and just patted Sam on the back of the shoulders and smiled at him. Sam felt so much love from John and Dean that he knew no matter what happens in his life, he would always be loved and that was good enough for him.

When they came back home, John and Bobby were going to leave for another week to fight another demon. This time they insisted Dean stay behind to which Dean had no problem. After all he had a hot date with Lisa the next night. Dean asked Sam if he wanted to join him and Lisa for a movie after they had their dinner date. Sam was not sure it was a good idea so he declined. And that made Dean a little sad. Again he could not understand why. He just felt like going to a movie with Sam. And Lisa of course...yeah, like of course she would be there. Why did he forget that part for a second? Strange...hhmm.

The next night Dean went on a date and he was to come back to stay with the Singer's till his dad got back home. With all these demons and witches and all he didn't like the idea of Dean staying by himself. Dean and Lisa went to a decent Chinese restaurant. Dean just wanted a nice huge piece of steak or even a hamburger. But Lisa had insisted on Chinese. And after the restaurant, they went for a movie. Lisa tried to get cozy with Dean, and when she tried to kiss him, he accidentally muttered Sam's name instead. This pissed Lisa off and insisted Dean take her home before the movie was even over. When they arrived at Lisa's home, she turned towards him and said, I cannot believe that Dean Winchester, a self proclaimed ladies man...is all hot and bothered for another guy. And before Dean could answer, she left him sitting there in the car. Dean drove to Sam's home and made some excuse or the other and went to the room he shared with Sam and changed into his night clothes and sat on the bed thinking about what Lisa had said.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam walked into the room and saw that Dean was a million miles away. He went to sit on the bed next to Dean and was about to ask something when Dean suddenly got up and turned around to face Sam and started talking "Sammy, I can't do this anymore. I mean all this avoiding the real truth, or even my real feelings. It is getting to be too much. You see up until today, I thought it was all some kind of imaginary feelings. Something baseless or even made up by me. But I can't do it anymore Sam. I just can't. Do you understand what I am trying to say?" Sam shook his head no and said "I have no idea what you are talking about. What feelings Dean? Are you talking about your and Lisa's relationship? Are you talking about taking it to the next step? What? Tell me, then only I can help."

"Sammy, I am not talking about Lisa! I'm talking about you, man. I mean I've tried to push it all away, I've tried to make it seem like I was just imagining it. Or even maybe that it was just a passing thought or curiosity. But I am not sure anymore. Sammy, I am in love with you. I want to date you. I think about your hair, your goofy smile with those cute dimples that pop up. I have at times watched you sleep and you look so peaceful, that I want to curl up with you and enjoy your body next to mine. I just want to...

Dean was cut off by Sam's lips on his. Sam was listening and could not believe what Dean was saying. His dreams were coming true and the love of his life was falling for him. Of all the people Dean wanted him. How lucky could he get. The kiss was closed mouth for a minute before Dean fell into the groove and opened his mouth and welcomed Sam's tongue into his mouth to play tongue hockey. Dean's hands were on Sam's hips pulling him towards him. Sam had cupped Dean's face with his hands and were now caressing Dean's face with his thumb while enjoying the kiss. They broke the kiss and stood there with their foreheads touching and just breathed each others breath. Sam had tears that were threatening to spill out of his eyes. Dean saw them and with his one hand still on Sam's hips, he moved the other to caress Sam's face and wipe the tears.

Dean felt like he had achieved everything he ever wanted. He then let go of Sam for a second and went to close the bedroom door. He came back and took Sam's hand and guided him to the bed. He sat Sam down and then seated himself next to Sam. He took Sam's hand and intertwined their fingers and spoke again "Sammy, I don't know what I am doing. I mean it's not like I've ever done anything like this with another guy before. But if it is ok with you, I would like to take this slow. You know, I want us to get to know each other completely before we actually start humping." Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's last word and put his head Dean's shoulder and said "I don't care how slow we go Dean. I just want you with me and that is all I care about. I never dreamed you would even feel this way about me. I am not dreaming, am I? Wait, don't answer. I don't want to know. I don't want it to end if is a dream."

Dean smiled at Sam's confusion and so to prove he was not dreaming, Dean stood up and sat on Sam's lap straddling him and kissed him again. This time the kiss was more heated with so much passion and want and need. Sam held onto Dean's hips and pulled him towards his own. And Dean put his arms around Sam's neck and tried to pull him close as well. Sam laid down on the bed taking Dean with him. Dean and Sam rolled with each other still kissing and started to rock their hips in unison. It felt like heaven. Dean never dreamed that being with Sam this way would make him so hot with need and a kiss was all it took. They were loosing their breaths as the need to be close to each other grew and their hips took on a harder and faster rocking motion than ever. Dean moved to kiss Sam on his neck while Sam just moaned Dean's name over and over again. The heated passion grew so much that Sam was the first one to loose it and came into his jeans followed by Dean. And once they were all spent, they just laid there still holding each other. Dean spoke first "So much for going slow, huh?" Sam chuckled and Dean felt his heart swell at the sight in front of him. They laid there together and fell asleep in each others arms.

Sam was the first one to wake up. He saw that he and Dean were entangled into each other and he was on seventh heaven. He knew last night was not a dream. His heart overflowed and he couldn't stop himself from kissing Dean more than a few times on his temple. Dean stirred and felt the kisses and opened his eyes to see Sam staring at him. It didn't take him long to remember everything, it all came back, he rolled back into Sam's chest and said "I don't want to get out of this bed for the rest of my life. And I am not letting you go ever, so get used to my sexy ass from now on." He tightened his hold on Sammy and nuzzled his neck and started to kiss and bite and make sure he left his mark there for all to see who he belonged to. Sam was a little too ticklish and kept squirming. Dean then moved on to take Sam's earlobe into his mouth and played with it using his tongue. This brought a moan from Sam. So Sam turned towards Dean and started to kiss his love like it was their first kiss. Sam rolled on top of Dean to deepen the kiss, but Dean rolled over again getting on top of Sam and then he pushed himself off off Sam and ran towards the door saying he had the bathroom first. Sam just gave him his mock anger face and said "jerk" to which Dean replied "bitch" and then Dean winked and said "care to join me. I mean your mom is at work and my dad and your dad are gone for a week, I say we are all alone here."

But as soon as Dean opened the door he found himself facing Bobby. Dean almost lost his footing. Bobby looked at Sam and Dean and then said "Dean, I need to talk to you, alone. Come downstairs when you are done." Dean nodded and turned to Sam when Bobby had left. Sam walked up to Dean and kissed his lips softly and said not to worry. Dean came downstairs after his shower afraid to ask what was wrong, but all Bobby did was lead him to the junk yard where they would have more privacy. And Bobby started "Damn IDJIT, what do you think you are doing? Do you think this is some kind of a game? If you think I am going to sit here and watch you play my boy like he is some throw away toy you are sadly mistaken. Dean, I love you like a son, but I am not going to stand here and watch Sam get hurt by you or anyone else.

"I swear Bobby, I am not using Sammy. We are in it together. I am not going to hurt him. I know I am known as a player and the "love 'em and leave 'em kind" but Bobby, Sammy is different. And not because he is a boy. He is different because I've never felt like this about anyone. I really do love him Bobby. I hope you believe it."

I will believe it when I see it. All I know is Sam has had it bad for you for a long time, I just don't want to see his heart torn and ripped to shreds. And you and I both know you are kind of an expert in that area."

"I deserved that. But this time it is going to be different. I swear. Just wait and watch." And with that Dean walked back into the house and walked into Sam's room and hugged him tight and said "I am never going to hurt you Sammy. I hope you know that. Sammy, I love you. I love you more than anything or anyone I know." Sammy lost all control he had and he picked up Dean by his thighs and pushed him up against the wall and stated to kiss him more deeply and passionately then ever before. Dean wrapped his legs around Sam's hips and kissed him back with the same passion and love. They broke the kiss and Dean looked at Sam and repeated his words from before "I love you, Sammy". And Sammy said it back to Dean as well "I love you too, Dean. I love you like crazy."

"So you want to catch a movie with me? I think they might have some chick flick you like".

"You want to go to a movie with me? And watch a romantic movie on top of that? Who are you and what have you done to my Dean?" Dean had to smirk at the way Sammy said he was his. Sammy let go of Dean but still held his hand in his.

Dean looked at the joined hands and said, "I want to go see a movie with you and a romantic one, yes. How else am I going to kiss you in the darkened theater?" Sam blushed and Dean had to place his other hand on Sam's face and caress it with the back of his fingers. Dean then pecked Sam's lips lightly and said

"I am going to get breakfast and I suggest you hurry up as well. Oh and by the way, we are spending the whole day together. So be ready to be spoiled and loved by yours truly. And with a wink Dean went downstairs.

When Dean came downstairs he saw his dad had come by. He knew he needed to tell his dad about him and Sammy's changed relationship. So he looked at Bobby who got the message and left. Dean went and sat down at the breakfast table and made some small talk with his dad, urging himself to speak up before Sam came downstairs. Finally Dean got the nerve and spoke up. " Um...dad, there is something I need to tell you. Dad, I want to date someone and I don't know how you would feel about it. Dad I want to date Sammy. I have come to realize I really like him as more than a friend and I have already told him as well. Ellen who had come home to drop off lunch for the boys had heard the conversation and gasped. She walked over to Dean and looked at him and said "Are you kidding me? I didn't think you would ever feel that way about Sam. Dean, you are not playing any kind of game are you? I don't think I could take it." John who had said nothing spoke next...

Dean, you know I would never throw you out of my life over this. But I gotta make sure this is what you want. I mean just a few days ago you were dreaming about a hot date with a girl." Dean then said

"Dad, I was thinking about Sammy at that time, I just didn't want to admit it to myself. But I cannot lie and waste my time with something I don't care about, when everything I want and need is right there." Pointing towards Sam who had just walked into the room to hear all that was being said. Dean walked up to Sam and intertwined their fingers and said "I am planning to spend the whole day with Sam. No interruptions, and no curfew calls. I mean now that Sammy here is eighteen, he is technically an adult, right?" So, are we all on the same page. Do we have all your blessings or not. I mean, I am kind of a rebel. So even without your blessings, I would continue to be with Sammy here 24/7. But family is important to both of us and so we would like to have everyones blessings? So what do you all have to say? And with that John got up and hugged Dean and smiled in approval. Ellen also gave them a hug and packed a lunch basket for them to take with them. Dean declined and said "Taking care of Sammy, and feeding him and making sure he is all right is my job now. And I promise to do right by him."

And with that said, Dean walked off still holding Sammy's hand in his. Sammy was so dumb struck, he didn't know what to say. When they reached the impala, Dean took Sam towards the drivers side door and had Sam leaning on the door. Dean then leaned into Sammy and stole a hot and steamy kiss from his new love. Sammy closed his eyes and enjoyed being spoiled by Dean. And he promised himself he would do anything to make Dean as happy as he has made Sam. When they broke their kiss, Sammy still had his eyes closed but his forehead was touching Dean's forehead. He slowly opened his eyes to see Dean was in the same euphoric state as he was. Dean opened his eyes and they both smiled. Dean leaned into Sam for a long peck and then uttered softly enough for only Sam's ears "I love you Sammy. Now and always." And Sam said it to him in return. Then Dean opened the door and had Sammy get in and sit close to him while he drove. The whole time Dean made sure Sam was close enough for their fingers to stay intertwined and steal a kiss whenever he felt like it. Sam was floating on cloud nine.

Dean knew that Sammy enjoyed bowling and so that was the first stop in their day out. They took to the Starlite bowling alley in the next town. And when they got to the counter, Dean was paying the attendant for their lanes and shoes. He knew he had to make today the most special day for Sammy. He had to make up for the whole time he had it bad for Sammy and pretended it didn't exist. Sammy deserved to be treated special and Dean was going to make sure he would do it. In his own Dean Winchester special way. After Dean was done paying he noticed Sam had a couple of women chatting him up and he was blushing. Dean didn't like it at all. He walked up to Sammy and took him by the hand and said "Sorry ladies, he is spoken for." And with that he led Sam to their lane and started to set up for the game. Sam sat next to Dean and put his arms around Dean's waist and said " I like how you take charge and make sure everyone knows I am yours." Dean turned around and looked at Sammy and winked and said "You deserve my whole attention, Sammy. You have had to suffer because of me for a long time. I was too much of an idjit to know the difference. So now things are going to change. I don't care who knows and who likes it or not." You are mine and I am yours. That is all that matters. Sam leaned in to peck Dean on the lips before they continued to set up the game and start playing.

Right around their 5th frame of the game, Dean got up to get them some soda and fries. When Dean came back, he saw a couple of guys bothering Sam. They were calling him a fag and wanted to know if he was willing to give them a blow job. Dean was seeing red. No one, and he means no one, talks like that to Sammy. Not as long as he has anything to say about it. He decided to play it cool and walked up and asked "Whats up, guys?" One of the guys who's name tag said Gus, said "this boy here is a fag, he was checking out your butt when you walked away from here." Dean looked at Sammy and raised an eyebrow and he got a shy smile in return. So Dean looked at the boys and moved towards Sam and leaned down and kissed his lips with as much passion as a kiss in public would allow and then he tuned towards the two men who were now sporting red faces to match the bandanas in their pockets, looked shocked. But Dean didn't miss a beat. He turned towards them and said "you see boys, this here "boy" is my boyfriend. And he is the only one in this world who has the right to check out my butt. So as long as I don't mind, I don't see how any of this is your business?" The two men walked away thinking Dean was a crazy assed person who had escaped the mental institution. Dean turned towards Sam and asked why he did not stand up for himself. Sam said "I knew you would take care of it. I like when you go all butch on me. It makes me feel all tingly inside." Dean just rolled his eyes and kissed Sammy and said "your turn, Samantha. And with that they continued to play the rest of the game.

After the bowling, Dean took Sam to the movie theater and bought tickets to see Brokeback Mountain. Sam had to smile. Of course Dean would have picked the only theater that showed this movie. And it HAD to be this movie. Sam and Dean moved to the back of the movie theater to take a seat in the last row and make sure they were all alone. Sammy and Dean sat there watching all the commercials and waited for the movie. Dean had gotten them some candy, popcorn and a soda to share. Dean then used the empty chair next to him to store his popcorn till the movie started. Dean leaned into Sam and kissed him and said "I hope you have seen this movie before, because we aren't going to be watching it a lot"...Sammy leaned into Dean and said, "I would rather make out with you then do anything else anyways. So I am on board with this plan" Dean had to groan at the husky voice Sammy used to say that sentence. Dean held on to Sammy hands and kissed the back of his hand and said "Sammy, if there is anything you want to do today, just tell me. My only job today is to make you happy." Sammy rolled his eyes at Dean and said "all I want is to be with you. I don't care if you take me to the worst place in the world. As long as I have you with me, I am happy." Sam leaned into Dean and stole a kiss of the pouty lips Dean was sporting. Dean put his head on Sam's shoulder and wondered what had he ever done to deserve this much love. But he thanked his lucky stars, and promised some invisible promise keeper, he would spend the rest of his life making Sammy smile and moan his name. He also promised Sammy would not have a bad day in his life. Not if Dean had any control over it.

Dean looked at Sam and said "I am going to sound like a broken record but I love you so much Sammy." Sam had to look at the top of Dean head from where it was resting and kissed his head and said I love you more Darling." Dean jerked up and looked at Sammy. Dean said "you just call me "Darling"." Sam nodded yes and Dean looked at Sammy for a few seconds and said "I like it."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean and Sam left the movie theater and headed towards an unknown destination. Well, unknown to Sam. Dean looked at his watch and decided one more outing was all they could do for today. He had to smile to himself. He had to get Sammy home in time for bed as he has to get to school tomorrow. Sam was sitting next to Dean with his head on Dean's shoulders. Dean was holding him with one hand on his shoulder and one hand on the steering wheel. Sam looked so content. And that made Dean happy. Dean wanted to take Sam to a place that was special to him.

Dean arrived to an abandoned park with a rail road track nearby. The park had all kinds of weed and grass that was thigh high. Dean maneuvered the car towards an opening that was once known as a major make out spot. Kids would drive down here at night and watch the stars while making it hot and heavy with their significant other. Now it was all for Sam and Dean. Dean wanted this to be their spot. And hoped Sam felt the same way.

Sam had dozed off, but woke up when he felt the car stop. He sat up straight and stretched. He looked out into the abandoned park and then at Dean "where are we? What is this place?" Dean looked at Sam with a little smile on his lips and took hold of Sam from the back of the neck and had him come closer so he could kiss him. And kiss him with all the love and passion he felt for his boyfriend. Dean felt if he were to die today he would die happy. But he didn't want to die. He wanted to live. Live for Sammy. Live for their future. Live for their love to surpass all other love stories in the world. So what if they were not a "typical" couple. He felt they belonged more together than anyone else.

Sam was just so into the kiss with his own thoughts of Dean running through his mind. He thought Dean was a really fantastic kisser. Dean's tongue in his mouth made him hotter for Dean with every swipe of their tongue wrestling. Sam didn't want to stop. He wanted for everyone in the world to disappear and only he and Dean existed. Sam moaned into Dean's mouth with more thoughts of making love to Dean. Making love to Dean...that thought made him stop kissing and just hugged Dean. But his mind was wandering.

Dean knew Sam didn't break the kiss because he was content. But something was wrong. Dean slowly moved his head to where he and Sam were almost nose to nose and spoke "whats wrong babe? Why do I feel you got to a sad place all of a sudden?" Sam wouldn't open his eyes, but Dean saw his face fall further into sadness and kissed him and begged him to speak up. This silence was killing him. Sam finally opened his eyes and looked away from Dean and tried to speak what was on his mind.

"Dean, I am scared. You have so much experience with women in the sex department and I am...well...I mean...I...Dean, I...shit. I don't know how to say it." Dean sat there caressing the back of Sam's neck and urged him on with his eyes. "Dean, I hope you don't think less of me, but...I...I mean, I have never...you know..." Dean looked at him confused and then his face lit up with the knowledge.

"Sam, you are trying to say you have never had sex. And you are worried about how I would feel about you. Am I correct?"

Sam just looked at Dean with some kind of apology in his eyes, and then looked away, thinking Dean was going to pick on him or maybe make fun of him. Instead, Dean just brought him closer and kissed him on the lips. Then Dean covered his entire face with small, sweet kisses and then he looked at Sammy and spoke with almost a whisper that even if someone else was in the car, they wouldn't have heard it...

"I don't care about any of that Sammy. All I care about is you and how I can make you happy. Right now, here and now, I promise you I will do everything in my power to love you and show you love like you have never know. Sammy, all I want is you and not your experiences or lack of it. I want you and your love. I want us to be together for always. Sammy, I want a future with you and not your experiences. Got that!" Sammy nodded and leaned into kissing Dean. This time when he took Dean's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it, he made Dean moan loud. It made Sam happy that at least he knew something that would make Dean go all nimble on his touch.

Dean and Sam pulled away and just sat there watching nature all around them. Sam was still laying his head on Dean's shoulder and he made his other hand rest on Dean's thigh. No, Sam and Dean were not going to make love or have wild passionate sex in the car. If it was going to be Sam's first time, Dean wanted to make it special and take him somewhere special to do it. Dean held Sam's hand in his and they kissed in-between talking about life in general. Sam told him about Jess and his relationship and Dean told him how he had said his name when he and Lisa had tried to kiss. The thought made Sam happy. So happy that he turned towards Dean and pulled him into his lap on the passenger side and kissed his lips, suckled and sucked his tongue, bit down on Dean's bottom lip.

When Dean pulled away, his eyes were full of lust and want. He saw Sam in the same condition as him. He sat up on Sam's lap and tried to speak. "Sammy...damn Sammy. You are so damn hot. Fuck, if this keeps up, you are going to make me take you right here and right now." Sam nodded yes with a smile that was ear to ear. Dean shook his head with a smirk "Sammy, if it is going to be OUR first time, I don't want it to be in a car. I want to take you somewhere special and make love to you. Right here and now it would be sex. And that is for some other time. I want to love you, I want to show you love. You understand?" You are not going to be just another fuck to me, Sammy...you are going to be my lover, my one and only, my everything. k?"

Sammy nodded. He kept thinking how in the world did he ever get Dean. Is it even possible to love someone so much that it would hurt. Sam thought of how hard it was going to be to concentrate on his studies from now on. All his thoughts and all his reactions were going to be all about Dean. At that point Sam felt like a girl, he just wanted to have Dean's name all over his books and his computer and all around him. Sammy got an idea and pulled out his cell phone and talked Dean into taking a picture.

He and Dean posed smiling cheek to cheek. But the end moment Dean turned and kissed Sam on this side of his face and Sam captured a sweetest moment. The pic showed Dean and Sam in love. That was a much better shot than Sam had hoped for. He used that pic as his profile pic. He then took another pic of Dean with a smile that bought out his dimple and he used that as the profile pic for Dean's phone number.

This way Dean's pic would pop up instead of his name or phone number when he called. Dean asked Sam to do the same to his phone. And Sam took a pic of himself and put that as the profile pic for his name. And he sent their picture to Dean's phone so Dean could have that as his profile pic as well. Dean then turned towards Sammy and said "I feel like such a chick right now. We are acting like a couple of giggling school girls." Sam just gave him his famous "bitch" face and ignored him.

Dean looked at the time and told Sam he needed to get home and go to sleep. Tomorrow was monday and he had finals the week after next. And Dean also told Sam to study hard and make him proud. Sam nodded and put his head on Dean's lap with his feet towards the passenger door. Dean caressed his face and drove home with the other hand. When they got to Sam's home the feeling finally hit them both. They had to go their separate ways. Dean had to go home since his dad was home. And Sam would have to sleep alone on his bed. The same bed he had cuddled with Dean in the night before.

Neither was looking forward to it. Dean promised to call as soon as he got home and got out of the car and walked hand in hand towards the door. At the door, Dean hugged Sammy, and kissed him on his lips and just held. Not willing to let go just yet. It was like a dream was coming to an end with no hope for another dream. Sam felt the same way, but then they pulled away and Sam saw Dean mouth "I love you" and wink at Sam. Sam kissed Dean and hugged him again and said "I love you back, Darling." Dean chuckled into Sam's chest and squeezed his ass. That made Sam jump and look at Dean. Dean then said "all mine...only mine." Sam nodded yes and then they both separated. Dean drove to his home with a feeling of emptiness and loneliness.

Dean walked into the house and announced he was tired and so he went straight to his room and slumped into his bed. He wanted Sammy. He needed Sammy. It was hard to believe how much he just wanted to be with Sammy and no one else. He pulled his phone out and txted Sammy with a simple message..."I miss your body next to mine. I am missing you like crazy."

Sam saw the txt and felt his own heart and his groin swell at the thought of Dean lying next to him. He picked up his phone and did face time with Dean. When Dean picked up they looked at each other and Dean couldn't hold it any longer "Sammy, I love you so much." Sammy felt the same way. He knew Dean needed a release just as bad as he did. Sammy told Dean to try getting each other to come while looking at each other.

Dean thought that he would come just with Sam's voice. And so they both laid on their beds and their hand reached their groin which was now swollen and full with need. Sammy pulled his cock out and coated his entire length with his precum and asked Dean to do the same. They both were on their side and the phone was on the pillow next to them. They could see each other and hear each others moans. Dean felt himself wanting to come, but he wanted to make sure Sam was on the same wave length.

Sam had his eyes closed and thought of Dean's mouth in place of his hand. He could feel Dean's warm mouth sucking and pulling and licking his entire length. Dean saw Sam was on the edge and so he pushed farther saying "Sammy, come for me...babe...come...for...me...Dean felt he could not hold off any longer and had trouble speaking more than one word at a time. And this moaning and talking one word at a time was bringing Sam over the top..."Dean...god...Dean...I'm...Oh Jesus...Dean...aaaaa...O god...O god...and with that Sam came in his hand spurting his orgasm to a new height. And watching him come Dean came with the same moans as Sam's...O god, Sammy...you...are...hot...I want...you...so...bad...And then Dean came saying Sammy's name like a mantra over and over again.

After they were done, Sammy opened his eyes to watch Dean watching him. Dean smiled and touched the phone hoping somehow he would be touching Sam. Sam touched the phone as well and in a way felt closer to Dean. Dean promised Sam, HE would be the one to pick him up from school everyday from now on. Sam smiled and kissed the screen and repeated himself "I love you so much, Dean." Dean felt like he was in heaven and didn't want to come down...he also said "I love you too...I love you...Good night, love. See you in tomorrow. And with that they said their goodbyes and shut the phone and went to sleep with a smile on their faces and thoughts of each other on their minds.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been three weeks since that night. Sam and Dean spent every waking hour together. Dean had shown up to Sam's house every morning to take him to school and picked him up from school in the afternoon. It was now time for Sam to have his graduation ceremony. He was the Valedictorian of his school. Dean and Sam's whole family were proud of him. Sam made his speech in which he thanked his best friend for helping him in his studies and Dean knew he was talking about him. After the graduation ceremony the whole family including Dean's uncle and his partner went out to the park where Ellen had planned a graduation party/picnic.

Once everyone was gathered, Dean and Sam went for a walk around the park. They were in their own little world. Their family knew they belonged together and were fine with their growing closeness. Dean and Sam walked to a part of the park where there was little lake and a small opening with large trees that had branches drooping into the water. It looked like a cocoon was naturally built for lovers and their privacy. Sam and Dean went there and sat.

Dean was sitting on the grass with his legs spread out in front of him and his body leaning on his hands which were behind him bent at the elbows. Sam sat next to Dean and put his head on Dean's chest and wrapped his one hand around Dean from the back and the other hand stayed on Dean's thigh. Dean felt like this was probably better than heaven. Sam sighed loudly to which Dean smirked and removed his one hand and ran his hand thru Sam's hair.

A gesture Sam was getting used to. He has never had anyone run their hands thru his hair ever. Not even his mom did that. But to Sam, Dean doing it was the best thing. They sat in silence and took in the beautiful sight in front of them. There was nothing but water and trees. They were hidden from the path that was used for walking. The only connection to the outside world would be their phone. Dean then put his hand under Sam's chin and made him look at him and smiled. He then leaned into Sam, causing Sam to lay down on his back with Dean hovering over him. Dean and Sam did not break eye contact. Dean then leaned a little closer and captured Sam's lips with his own.

The kiss only lasted a few minutes, but it felt like eternity to the two love birds. Dean was resting his forehead on Sam's and taking in every smell of Sam. He knew Sam wanted to go to college and make something for himself. And Dean was not going to stop him. He did not want to be separated from Sam. But he also knew that Sam would not leave if he tried to stop him in any way, shape or form. So Dean just decided to let Sam decide what he wanted. And that meant, ignoring himself and his needs and only concentrating on Sam and his needs.

Dean finally had the guts to speak up and ask Sam. "Sam, where do you want to go to college? Have you thought about what you want to do with yourself?" Dean knew the answer, but he still did not want to hear any of this. But it had to be done. It had to be done now. Dean swore to himself he would not come between Sam and his studies or future. He would except whatever road Sam chose. Sam opened his eyes to look deep into Dean's eyes. He saw the turmoil and torment that this was putting on Dean.

Weather Dean said it or not, Sam could read him like an open book. He smiled at Dean and said "where ever I go, whatever I do, I am only going to do it if you come with me." This made Dean sit up and look down at Sam with complete confusion. Dean was about to say something when Sam reached up and kissed him on the lips with all the love he had for him. He then said "Dean, I have waited so long for your love, and now that I have it, I'm in no way giving it up. I need you with me. I need to have you with me. I cannot survive away from you. Dean, look me in the eye and say that you don't feel the same way?" Dean couldn't argue. He just looked at Sam with a smile and nodded. They kissed again and Dean thought what are we supposed to do now?

Dean sat up and had his hands over his knees. Sam saw the confusion on Dean's face and went up behind Dean and spread his legs around Dean and pulled Dean into him. So now Sam was sitting with Dean between his legs and hugging Dean from behind. Dean melted into Sam. Sam whispered to Dean "Don't worry so much. You know I love you and I know you love me. We will work this out. Maybe we can get an apartment together and I can go to college and you can do whatever you want." Dean turned around slightly enough to see Sam and his beautiful face and spoke "Sam, I don't want to be a distraction to you. You need to work hard in your studies. To be somebody. To make something of yourself."

Sam then thought about it for a minute before replying "I could get any degree in the world. I know I have that ability. I could be the best lawyer this world has ever seen. I could make it all the way to the supreme court...that is if I wanted it. Dean, don't you get it? I am nothing without you. I could be the richest man in the world and yet I could be only half of me. You make me whole. You are part of me. You are the reason I exist. I love you, and I want to go to sleep after making mad passionate love to you every night and wake up to your hot body next to mine every morning. I want to shower with you. I want to experience everything with you, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes and said something to the effect of a very "chick flick moment". Sam just nuzzled closer to Dean and hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek and his neck. They sat there and then finally Dean spoke "Sam, I've been thinking. I want to take you somewhere. Not far away, just away from here. I want to spend some alone time with you. What do you think? You game?"

"Yeah, I am game. Lets go right now."

Sam tried to get up, but Dean pulled him back down and said "Wait. I still need to make sure it is ok with our family. And besides I need to work out a few kinks. Ok?" After a few more minutes, they got up and decided to join their family. Ellen saw them coming and was so happy. She had never seen her son this content and this peaceful. It seemed, to her now, that her son was always uptight or even a little distant. But being with Dean, he has opened up more and is more talkative. He has even gone so far as actually doing household chores to help her out. She knew Dean was a good influence. Even though looking at Dean you would think he would be a bad influence for anyone. But, not her son. Dean was good for him...good to him...good to their family. All around she was just happy to see how Dean took care of her son and always encouraged him and never discouraged him or even stopped him from trying something new...

Dean told the whole family about his plan to take Sam with him on a little vacation. Everyone was all for it. But then Dean had wondered loudly where to take Sam. His uncle offered his cabin in the woods and said they could stay there for a week. Since after that they had planned their vacation. Dean was all ready. He just wanted to make sure Sam's parents and his dad were ok with it. When they all gave their approval, Dean and Sam smiled ear to ear. Dean winked at Sam...a telltale way of saying...watch out Sam, I cannot wait to make love to you. It seems like Sam felt it and Dean saw three shades of red run across Sam's face.

It was a few days later and Dean was all packed up in his Impala that his dad let him borrow for his little vacation with Sam. He then headed to the junk yard to pick up Sam. But before that he needed to head to the local drug store and stock on some stuff for their coupling. When Dean drove into the yard and towards the front door, he saw Sam was already packed. He had a duffle bag and another bag that looked like a computer bag. Dean took all that stuff and put it in the car and then went inside. The family was gathered in the kitchen and Ellen was shoving a basket full of food at Sam and insisting him to take it. Sam kept saying that Dean was going to take care of him and to not worry. But then Dean spoke up

"I will take the food, Ellen. Thanks. I love your cooking and I know you got some really yummy stuff in here."

"Thank you Dean. Now you two drive safely and don't speed. And also make sure you wear your seatbelt. And please whatever you do...be careful."

Dean knew Ellen was talking about protection. He and Sam both blushed and nodded yes. Then it was off to the car and hitting the road for Sam and Dean. Once on the freeway, Sam came and sat closer to Dean and put his hand on Dean's thigh. Dean linked his fingers with Sam's and they sat there listening to music and enjoying each others company.

It was about a three hour drive and with some wrong turns and u-turns, they finally made it to the cabin. They unloaded the car and put the food given by Ellen in the fridge. Then they decided to go for a walk along the path that was going from the back of the cabin towards the woods. Sam and Dean enjoyed this time they had together. They walked hand in hand and sometimes arm in arm. But they always made sure there was some kind of physical contact between them. It was like without that contact one or the other would be lost.

Dean had his arm around Sam's waist and Sam had his had around Dean and on his hips. Then they stopped when they came to a lake. It was beautiful. It had some lush grassland in the area and they could hear some wild animals. They saw a deer on the other side of the lake munching on the grass and took off at the sight of them. Dean felt so good, he took his other arm and put it around Sam's stomach for a hug. He then looked at Sam and after a moment of them looking at each other, they kissed. They kissed like they would die. It was their lifeline. When they both came up for air, Dean smiled at Sam and caressed his face with his hand and said "lets go back to the cabin. I want to be alone with you and make love to you all night tonight." Sam's breath caught and he smiled at the thought of them being all alone making love and no one to interrupt them.

When they entered the cabin, Dean told Sam to go and freshen up and he had to get a few things ready. Sam just wrinkled his forehead and went upstairs to freshen up. Dean found a nice thick cashmere blanket in the closet and put it on the floor. He then rummaged his bag and found the lube they would need and put it near the fireplace. Dean then went upstairs and got some pillows and put them on the blanket. He went into the kitchen and got them some beer. Dean looked around and thought...yeah, this is romantic. I hope I don't hurt Sam tonight. Damn, this is going to feel weird. Just then Sam came down having changed into his sweats and a tee that looked too tight for him. Dean had to really try hard and control his emotions on seeing Sam so muscular and big. Dean went up to Sam and kissed his lips and said "I am going to change. Be back in a few."

Sam went to where Dean had set up the whole scene. He smiled and then blushed a little when he picked up the lube. He knew tonight was the night for him and Dean. Just then Dean came down with another blanket. He looked at Sam and felt his pulse race. Sam saw Dean and he felt his breath hitch. God Dean was a sight to take in. He was so raw and so manly and so hot. Dean went near Sam and took his hand and pulled him into a steamy kiss.

Sam and Dean stood there for quite a long time kissing and holding each other. Then Dean sat down on the floor with his back to the sofa and guided Sam to join him. Sam sat next to dean with his legs on top of Dean's. Dean leaned into Sam and smelled him at his neck and felt his pulse race even further and the heat and blood rushing to his groin.

Sam saw that Dean's eyes were full of lust and want. He also saw Dean was now sporting a nice hard shaft under his sweats. His hands went directly to the shaft and held it there. This made Dean's breath hitch. They looked at each other and smiled and then kissed. All the plans that Dean had were forgotten. The beer stayed where it was and the food was still in the fridge.

Sam and Dean both pulled each other to the floor where Sam was under Dean and so he moved his hand under Dean's shirt to feel his skin. Dean leaned into Sam's touch. Sam had enough. He pulled Dean's shirt off. And since the kiss was broken to remove the shirt, Dean made sure Sam took his shirt off as well. There was no reason to break the kiss again.

Dean moaned into Sam's neck "God I want you so bad, Sammy."

"O god Dean, you keep talking like that and I am going to come before you even touch me." This made Dean groan.

Dean continued to trail kissed along Sam's neck and then moved to his chest. Sam pulled dean back up to his lips. Dean's hands traveled towards the waist line of Sam's sweats and with one finger he removed them and was sliding them off Sam. And Dean made sure the boxers were gone with the sweats. Dean then went past Sam's erection and trailed kisses along his inner thighs. Dean knew this would make Sam want him more. But he was not done. He scooped down his whole body so he was positioned as close to Sam's bottom as possible. He separated his butt cheeks and started to lick Sam's entrance. This took Sam to a whole new kind of pleasure, he cried for Dean to take him...take him now!

Dean then continued his torture by sticking his tongue inside Sam's opening and watched as Sam almost came undone. Dean smiled. He was achieving what he wanted. Sending Sam over his pleasure times hundred. Dean then moved away from his entrance and took hold of Sam's erection and started to lick the top of the slit. Sam thought he was about to come. But Dean made sure to take things slow. He wanted Sam's first experience to be as enjoyable as possible with maybe even multiple orgasms. Dean then put just the head of Sam's shaft in his mouth and lost himself. Sam tasted so damn good. Dean was enjoying this experience so much. He forgot to take things slow. The desire for him to swallow Sam as much as possible became unbearable and so he took him in all the way. This made Sam scream Dean's name out loud.

But that only made Dean bob his head faster and harder. He licked along the crease of Sam's shaft and once again teased Sam with the tongue to the slit. Sam was going to come. He could feel it. He had never experienced this before...He tried to tell Dean, but Dean blew him away and coaxed him into his first ever orgasm. And when Sam came he saw nothing behind his eyelids. It felt like he had died and gone to heaven. The pleasure was so intense and the fact that Dean had lapped up all his cum made Sam even more mad and fighting his body for control. Dean stayed where he was and helped Sam ride out his entire orgasm including his after shocks. And when the sensitive skin became too unbearable, Dean let Sam go and moved up to his mouth to kiss him again. Sam was still out, but he was aware enough to know Dean's kisses and he kissed back. Albeit a little lazily and a little slow.

Sam finally opened his eyes and looked at Dean and said "that was too fucking amazing! Dean I never thought this is how it would feel. But Dean how did you know what to do? Have you ever...you know...with other guys?"

"Nope. You are the first for me Sammy. I watched a lot of porn on the computer. I wanted to give you something special and I did a lot of learning. I mean I could easily have satisfied the opposite sex, but since I don't swing that way any more...I needed to be well informed for you." And with that Dean winked at Sam and kissed him again. Sam, who had finally had use of his limbs, wrapped himself around Dean and realized Dean still had not had his share of the fun. Sam was about to protest, but instead Dean interrupted and only said "we have got all night Sammy. And my desire is to give you multiple orgasms tonight...Hell multiple orgasms every time we make love."

Sam started to kiss Dean with the same passion as before his fulfillment. It was like he still had to be sated. Dean moaned into Sam's mouth when Sam started to suck Dean's tongue and suck it hard. It was basically Sam trying to milk Dean's tongue instead of his shaft. Sam laid down again and pulled Dean over him and said take me Dean...I want you to be inside me. Please. Dean only nodded and started to kiss Sam again. And while kissing, Dean reached to the tube of lube, and started to squirt some on his hand. He then gently glided his hand towards Sam's opening. A feeling of euphoria was falling over Dean. And when Dean put his one finger into Sam, Sam let out a small yelp. Dean stopped and looked at Sam. Sam insisted he was fine, but Dean still took it slow. After Sam started to rock against Dean's finger, did Dean add another finger. This time Sam did not protest or yelp too much. He took it better than the first finger. Then Dean started his scissoring motion to try and open up Sam.

He talked to Sam in a very husky and low voice saying to relax and to stop him when he felt too much pain...Then Sam insisted he was ready and so Dean got on his knees and went between Sam's leg and prepared to enter the virgin Sammy. He held his shaft right near the opening and looked at Sam before furthering. Sam gave a nod ok and held on to the blanket for the pain he was about to experience. Only the head of Dean's shaft entered Sam, and he was awestruck by the tightness he felt.

"God...damn...shit, Sammy. You are so fucking tight! Damn, I am going to have to control myself to not just come here and now."

"Fuck, Dean...stop talking and get inside...all the way!" FUCK ME...said Sam when Dean went all the way in.

"That is the idea lover boy. Fucking you is what I intend to do."

And when Dean felt that Sam was ready, He slowly started to rock. Just rock. Not pulling in or anything. But then he felt Sam start to thrust along with him and this gave Dean the go ahead to start thrusting himself. And the first time when Dean pulled out and went back in, he almost lost it. Sammy was getting hard again and the sight of his erection was making Dean hot and heavy. He needed to speed up. He put one of Sam's leg above his shoulder and this time when he thrust, Sammy yelled his name over and over again...

"Right there Dean...hit that spot again...Dammit Dean...this is so fucking good!

Dean felt himself loosing his battle of control and he grabbed Sam's shaft and started to pump it with all his might. He was pumping fast, but his hands were still gentle to where he would not hurt Sam. And within minutes of taking hold of Sam, he lost control and came inside Sammy. He screamed Sammy's name and went all white. He thought he would pass out. But his thrusts on Sam's shaft continued and when Dean was sated...Sam had his second orgasm. And it was the same intensity and with the same powerful ejaculation as his first one.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam and Dean stayed where they were after being sated and completely worn out. Dean pulled some pillows under his head and pulled Sam towards him. Sam put his head on Dean's chest and they lay there holding each others hand. Dean was using his other hand which was around Sam to cuddle him closer to either caress Sam's shoulder or run his fingers thru Sam's hair. Dean felt like this was something he had probably enjoyed more than when he used to have sex with those other girls. Then it hit him...that was sex, this was love. That was what made this special. Love and that of all the people it was was Sam. It had to be Sam. Dean couldn't think of another person with whom he would have liked to be with right then and there. Sam finally spoke up...which was actually just a notch over a whisper.

Dean, I'm hungry. Lets see what mom packed for us." Sam got up to leave and Dean joined him. Both men were stark naked as they walked around the living room, past the front door towards the kitchen. When Sam was bent over looking inside the fridge, Dean whistled at the sight and almost made Sam jump. Dean then looked at Sam's face and saw what he had hoped for...Sam going red...three shades of red intact!

Dean walked over to Sam and while hugging from behind started to look at all the stuff Ellen had packed. Apparently she had packed only sandwiches. And she had also packed small containers of condiments for them. This way the sandwiches would not get soggy. Dean whispered into Sam's ear..

"Your mom is the best. I hope you know how lucky you are to have her."

Sam turned around not missing the fact of what Dean was trying to say..."I'm lucky, I know. Dean, she loves you just as much you know." Dean nodded and moved closer to Sam and hugged him tighter. Sam hugged him back and then he too whistled. And when Dean was facing him, he said "You got a damn fine ass yourself, Handsome." Dean smirked and looked down and went back to hugging Sam. He did not want Sam to see the bright red color on his face. But Sam saw it regardless. Dean kissed Sam's neck and said "Have I told you, I love you, lately?" Sam nodded no. And so Dean, acting all innocent, said "I haven't?! Well then, I guess I need to show you...Don't I?"

Saying it and before showing Sam his love, He felt Sam pick him up and take him back to their spot. Sam put Dean down there and then started to kiss him all over again. Dean felt his groin getting hard and he felt Sam's, and knew Sam was already there. When they went down, Sam said "I want to make love to you, Dean. I want to feel all of you, I want to feel myself inside you. But only if it is ok with you."

Dean took Sam's face in his hands and guided their lips together and then said "we are in this together. Everything in our love is a GIVE and TAKE. No holding out for anything. I want to do the things to you and I want you to do them to me. Sammy, please don't ask me for permission. I love you and this is our way of showing our love. OK? And besides I have seen you take charge and it is kind of a turn on, ya know." Sam nodded and took Dean's lips with the most passion and want he felt.

Dean let Sam lead him this time. He needed Sam to feel like an equal. Sam was kissing Dean and knew that he couldn't do anything that would make Dean laugh at him or get angry with him. It took him a long time to realize it, but after what Dean had just said, he threw all his inhibitions out the window and let his thoughts of making love to Dean guide him.

Sam took his time kissing Dean. He took his time and lived out his fantasy of kissing Dean on the lips, and of licking and suckling his earlobe, he made sure to kiss and nip a little at Dean's neck...a little stain there to mark his "property". Then Sam moved onto Dean's nipples and took them one after the other making them erect just the way he had dreamed. He then slid down to Dean's innie belly button and put his tongue inside and gave his belly button a taste of a one way french kiss. His hand had moved down to Dean's thigh and were massaging him in a slow sensual manner. When he was kissing Dean's belly button, Dean moaned loud and called Sammy's name in a husky voice. Jackpot! He achieved it!

Sam then moved his mouth towards Dean's erect member and stared at the size and girth of it. It was exceptional. His was not small either, But Dean had his own version of a yummylicous cock. Sam could feel his mouth water at the sight. He held Dean's cock and slowly started to lick it. Like he as trying to get the feel for it. Once Sam had his movements down, he took all of Dean into his mouth and sucked him in and back out with a loud pop. That made Dean crazy. Sam knew from Dean's words, he was doing everything right.

Sam continued to bob his head and made sure he would lick the slit on top of his cock. When Dean had done it to him, it felt like heaven and he wanted Dean to have the same outcome. He could feel Dean shudder under him and knew he was doing it right. Then Dean pulled him up to face him again and some lust and wanton need in his eyes Dean begged for Sam to take him NOW! Sam was so go by the look at Dean's face he just nodded and got the lube to coat Dean's opening and his own shaft. Sam coated his fingers and fingered Dean. Dean let out a scream and so Sam waited till Dean was ready.

"Sam, don't stop. This feels too fucking good. Please Sam, no more teasing..."

Sam felt it was ok and so he added another finger and did the same actions that Dean had done to him earlier. Dean was bucking his hips and pushing down on Sam's finger. Dean begged for Sam to enter him, he could not hold off any longer. Sam moved himself towards Dean and his opening and positioned himself. He could not believe he was about to have sex...and have sex with a handsome, hot hunk like Dean. He placed the tip of his cock on Dean's opening and warned Dean to hold on.

When Sam entered Dean, he only went till the head of his cock was inside. He wanted to make sure Dean was caught up with the pain. He knew it hurt like hell...But before Sam could ask Dean, He felt Dean's leg wrap around him and push him in all the way. At that action both the men gasped. The feeling of being inside Dean was like no other. Sam didn't know how long he would be able to hold on before erupting inside Dean.

Sam was so far gone all he could do while thrusting into Dean was just grunt Dean's name and keep saying "God...I love you...D D Dean. You feel so fucking good. umph...I don't think I can last long Dean."

"It's ok sweetheart. Just go with the flow. Enjoy this experience Sammy, don't think too much. I love you babe. I love you...God Sammy...you are too fucking good...I can't hold on anymore either." Dean had grabbed his own shaft and was working it while Sam was thrusting into him and hitting his sweet spot every time. This felt so damn good. Dean could not believe how having a guys dick up your ass could be so intense and oh so good.

First he said it and then Dean felt it. He felt Sam hit his sweet spot one too many times and came like nobody's business. Dean was still holding his shaft and pumping it till the well dried. And the orgasm had caused his inside to constrict around Sam and Sam came soon after. Sam cried out loud...

Dean...O god Dean...aaa...I...am...coming...and with that Sam filled Dean with his cum.

After they were all spent a second time around they lied next to each other and intertwined their fingers and looked up at the roof and tried to get their breathing under control. When they were both calmed down, Sam pulled Dean to him and hugged him and kissed the top of his head. Dean enjoyed being cuddled and showered with kisses. Not that he would admit it. Sam then sat up and said "now I am really hungry." Dean snorted out a laugh and said "no kidding...king kong".

They ate where they made love and they drank beer. Sam had his first sip of beer with the love of his life. Dean was going to have to watch out and make sure Sam would not get drunk. A hangover would really ruin their alone time. After their food intake was sated, they decided to go to bed as it was getting late.

They walked naked, hand in hand and into the bedroom they had claimed. They left the master suite for Uncle Jensen. They took the spare bedroom. Just before they got inside Sam stopped Dean from entering. Sam took all their stuff from Dean's hand and put it inside and then came back to Dean.

Sam then asked Dean to close his eyes and when Dean closed his eyes skeptically, Sam scooped up his man in his arms and walked into their bedroom. Dean was shocked at first, but then he enjoyed being carried by his own personal King Kong. Sam laid Dean on the bed and got down next to him and pulled him into a hug. They cuddled and promised each other that neither would move from the bed in the morning without the other. Sappy it was. But it was love and they were in love...Head over heels...in love...Sam and Dean.

But was it to last. Would their love overcome tragedy or even despair? Who knew...


	10. Chapter 10

And that was pretty much Sam and Dean spent their time at the cabin. They walked the woods and swam at the lake they had seen the first day. Kiss each other and hold hands on their outings. They would come back home and make love almost any chance they had. They hardly needed clothes when they were inside the cabin. But now it was time to come home. And Sam was not happy to be going. He knew he would have to stay with his parents and Dean would have to go back home. He was sporting the longest saddest face on the face of this earth.

Dean couldn't take it anymore. He went to where Sam was leaning against the car and took Sammy's face in his hands and kissed him with as much love and want as he could muster without loosing their clothes again. Dean needed to tell Sam things, but he also needed time to make sure it was all set up. He needed to go back and get his plans together and then he and Sam would be able to live together. Dean wanted to wait till everything was in place, before he told Sam about his plans. But Sam's pouty face was killing him. So he did the next best thing. He promised Sam they would stay together tonight and that he would take care of it. He didn't know how...but he promised and he would. Anything to make Sammy smile his dimpled smile. Anything to make sure his love was happy. Dean loved the goofy look on Sammy's face.

They drove back without music. Dean let Sam drive. Dean sat next to Sam and sat in the same way Sam would sit with him. His hands on Sam's thigh and his head on Sam's shoulder. Dean loved the smell of Sam. His musk was driving him crazy. Dean knew that if he did not get himself under control, they would be pulling over and Dean would spend the next few minutes ripping Sam's clothes off and making love to him again.

Sam was still a little sad to think he would have to spend any night without Dean. He knew Dean promised one more night, but to Sam the end was close and he didn't want to leave Dean. He decided to ask Dean if he could move in with him and his dad. Having Dean stay with him and his family would be too much. Their house was already full, with Ash and Jo shacking and mom and dad, add to the mix him and Dean...No way! He wanted to be with Dean, and felt moving in with Dean was the best solution. He would be more than happy to take a few classes at the local community college for a year and then transfer to a university with Dean in tow. One thing Sam knew for sure...he was not letting Dean out of his sight or life. He finally had the kind of love he has always wanted and he was going to keep it. Come what may...He and Dean belonged.

When they pulled into the junk yard, everything was a little too quite. Sam was getting nervous about what they would find. He felt something off. He knew Dean felt it too. He saw Dean straighten up and started to scout the area. He made Sam sit in the car till he went and checked out everything. Sam didn't want to have anything happen to Dean, so he followed Dean out the same door of the car. He put his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean rolled his eyes and knew that Sam would not stay put. But dammit if something was off, he didn't want Sammy to get hurt.

When they entered they saw the house was in a disarray. Everything was all over the place. Sam's heart dropped. He started to scream for his mom and dad. No answer. Dean felt his heart clench. Sam ran up the stairs to find his mom in her room. Nope, that was empty too. He went to his sisters room...no time to knock...and that was empty too. Sam came back to Dean who was in the kitchen calling someone. Dean hung up and said the Roadhouse Grill number is disconnected.

They stared at each other before they both ran to the car and got in to go to the place where Ellen worked. When they got there the site was completely different. The place looked like it had been blown up. Sam cried out for his mom and sister. No answer. Suddenly they heard the week sound of a whimper. They followed the sound and under some planks of wood they found Ellen. She looked like she was hurt bad. Dean called 911 while Sam helped his mom. Once Dean was done calling the ambulance and the cops, he turned to help Ellen.

Ellen said to check the basement as she had sent Jo down there to fetch some soda bottles. Dean scrambled to his feet and searched for the entrance under all this rubble. When Dean found it, he moved some debris out of the way and opened the door to find Jo and Ash were fine. They were just in shock from what had happened. Dean helped them up and said something about Dean's Uncle Jensen being in the bar at the time of the blast. Dean lost his footing and ran to Ellen who was being held by Sam for dear life. Dean asked about his uncle and Ellen touched Dean's face gently and said "I'm sorry baby, he was in there. I don't think he made it out. He and his partner both were in the bar.

When the ambulance came, they took a look at Jo and Ash and found they were just a little shaken up. Ellen had some serious bruising to her hands and legs, but she insisted they patch her up and she did not want to go to the hospital. The EMT's did their best against their better judgement. Dean took everyone back to the house and they helped Ellen up to her room. Jo went inside to help her mom change. The boys came back down to find out what happened to Bobby.

Ash had said that Bobby and John had gone out on a hunt of a witch who was casting spells on people just for kicks. Sam was sitting on the chair that matched the sofa. Dean sat on the arm rest of the chair gently running his fingers thru Sam's hair. Sam was leaning into Dean. Sam was lost in thinking how close he had come to loose his mom. He just could not live with himself if he had lost her. He was a mamma's boy and damn proud of it.

Dean felt thankful to god that nothing had happened to Ellen. He had lost his mom and he was not ready to loose his mother figure as well. He loved her just like a mom. She was always taking care of him the same way she took care of Sam. Never did she show any favoritism. That was what had made Dean turn out to be such a straight forward person. Dean knew if he had not had her hand to hold or her scoldings to listen to, he would have gone down the wrong path a long time ago.

Jo came down and announced that Ellen was sleeping peacefully. She went to Ash, who took her into his arms and held her for dear life. He kissed the top of her head and made her feel safe before he spoke "Dean, I think we need to find a way to call John and Bobby. They need to be here." Dean nodded, but when he tried to move, Sam held on to him tight. So Dean pulled his cell phone out of his pocked and tried some of the other hunters and see if they were able to get hold of them. A man named Rufus, who was a very good friend to Bobby, answered and said the boys were on their way to his home. And when Dean relayed what had happened here, Rufus made sure they would be heading back home as soon as possible.

Dean put his phone away and went back to caressing Sam. After he felt like Sam had fallen asleep sitting there, he moved slowly and put Dean's head on the back of the chair and pulled his legs on the ottoman that was nearby. Jo was watching all this. It made her heart swell that Dean loved her brother as much as he had loved him. She knew that she would never have to worry about Sam. When Dean saw her staring he nodded at her as if asking what? She just nodded her head and pointed to him and then did a thumbs up. As if to say you are the best. Dean turned red and he had to scratch the back of his head to avoid showing his blushing face to her or Ash. He then went into the kitchen and grabbed a few bottles of beer and headed back to the living room.

He handed Jo and Ash a bottle and sat down on the ottoman with his beer. He slowly took Sam's feet on his lap and took of his shoes and started to run his hands mindlessly on Sam's legs. They were sitting there with nothing to say when the home phone rang. Jo ran to the phone and answered. It was Bobby. He had gotten the message from Rufus and was wondering what was going on. Rufus refused to say anything except to get home NOW!

Jo explained everything they knew. Bobby just listened quietly and then he said "we will be there by tomorrow afternoon. We are going to drive all night." Jo was worried about driving all night, and Bobby assured her they were used to it. With that said Bobby and John headed out. Bobby had told him about the bar being blown to bits, but did not mention anything about his brother. He figured he would find out soon enough. Bobby and John got into John's pick up and stormed out into the traffic to head home. Bobby was worried. He loved Ellen dearly. He never showed it, but she was his life. He could not imagine living life without her.

The fact that John had lost the love of his life, made Bobby feel he could not even mention his feelings to John. So, he just took all his emotions and stored it to use after he and Ellen were alone in their room. He missed her. He missed how she always smelled like lilacs. Her perfume would travel with him, even after he had left her behind. If he closed his eyes he probably could still smell the lilacs all around him. God he missed her cooking as well. And the other things...well hell ya, he had a hot wife. Damn if he didn't that also...

All John was told was that there was an explosion at the Roadhouse Grill. Out of some miracle Ellen and Jo survived. Thank god for small favors. He wondered what the big hurry was. If the girls were fine and Ash was fine, why rush home? He wondered if the yellow eyed demon had anything to do with this explosion. He wanted to ask Bobby, but he knew that Bobby was still worried about Ellen and until he saw her he would not be a good company to have a conversation with. John felt something else was off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Dean and Sam were at the cabin all week. They may still not know about the happenings at home. So what was so off about this whole thing. He felt like something else was going on...but what? God how he hated this feeling of doom.

It was past midnight now and Ash and Jo had gone to bed. Ellen was informed that John and Bobby would be home by tomorrow afternoon. Dean had talked Sam into going to sleep. They were in Sam's room and Sam was cuddled up with Dean and snoring softly. Dean was looking at him unable to sleep. He was watching Sam sleep and wondered how it was possible to love someone so much. Dean knew he loved Sam. No doubts. He was happy that Sammy wanted to move in with him. The apartment he had found on the other side of town would be perfect. Sammy would not have to waste time with community colleges. He could travel to the university and start his degree immediately.

Dean had to smirk to himself, of all the people to fall in love with, his heart picked the tallest, the biggest geek of all time. And yet the times they had spent making love had been the best time of Dean's life. If someone had told him a month ago, you are gay...he would have knocked them unconscious. And today he still does not feel like he is gay, he just happens to fall in love with a boy. Dean could not help himself, he leaned into Sam and kissed his lips ever so softly. Trying hard to not wake him. Sam muttered something about "I love you to Dean" and went back to sleep. Dean's smile widened.

Dean finally fell asleep after Sam cuddled up closer to him and got completely tangled with each others limbs. To Dean that was the most comfortable position ever. Sam woke up early and felt his limbs were being bent the wrong way. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by a handsome face sleeping next to him. Sam picked up his head and saw how tangled their limbs were. He fell back on the pillow and smiled ear to ear. Who would have thunk that Dean was sleeping with him and that they were in love. And Sam was having sex! For crying out loud he was actually having sex. Damn those sexual activities were um so good. And with Dean they were like a hundred times better.

Sam saw Dean starting to stir. He smiled at his waking love and kissed him. At first gently, and then he stuck his tongue into Dean's mouth asking for permission. He knew he got it when he felt Dean's arms around him picking him up and pulling him over his chest. They continued to kiss till the kiss became something more than just a morning kiss. Dean moaned into Sam's mouth and got the reaction he wanted. Sam straddled him and pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it away. Sam helped Dean with his t-shirt and then they both got on their knees and helped each other with their sweats. Dean and Sam looked over each other. Even with having spent a whole week, they could not get enough of looking and admiring each other.

They went back to kissing and feeling each other all over. Sam pulled Dean over on him as he fell back on the bed. Dean was stroking Sam's cock and making Sam loose himself in the feelings of lust. Dean then bent down and took Sam's cock in his mouth and started to bob his head slowly. He wanted to give Sam a nice long feeling of floating before he came. Sam pulled at Dean's leg and asked him to move closer. Dean stopped what he was doing to ask why? Sam said I want to feel you in my mouth at the same time...Dean lost his thoughts and felt more love for Sam. He went back to Sam's lips and took him with so much passion and lust that he thought he would come just from being kissed. Dean had Sam turn around and let him give some love back. And so it was done. Dean was bobbing Sam's cock while Sam had put his mouth around Dean's cock and started to lick and suck as well. They were so much into each other that even if they wanted they couldn't stop. Dean felt like he was about to cum. Sam moaned and let Dean know he was about to cum as well. And within a few minutes of each other they came and they both lapped each others cum.

They laid there holding each other and feeling more than a little sated. Dean was nuzzled into Sam and put his one arm around Sam's midriff. Sam was holding Dean close to his heart. Both had smile on their faces. Dean had to let Sam know of his plans so he could also make his own plans. So Dean sat up and pulled Sam towards him. Sam put his head on Dean's chest and asked "why did we sit down? I want to lie down holding you, Dean. Whats up?" Dean pulled Sam into a tight hug and spoke...

"Sammy, remember when you said you wanted to stay with me all the time? Do you still feel the same way?"

"Yeah, of course I do. Why are you asking Dean?" Sammy was so hoping Dean would ask him to move in with him at his home.

Well, Sammy, I kinda got an apartment on the other side of town. This way if we moved in together, you would be able to drive a short distance to your university, and you would not have to go to any small colleges. With that geek mind of yours, you could go and study whatever you wanted. What do you say? And you know when you are done with your classes you could come back home for some fun...kinda like the one we had." Dean said it with a wink in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

Sam jumped up on the bed and with a huge smile on his face started to nod up and down. A sure sign of a yes. He then proceeded to jump on Dean and hug his so tight that Dean thought he would not be able to breath. Not that Dean minded. He tried to act dumb. He pulled Sam off of him and asked "what are you trying to say, Sam? I didn't understand. Are you happy and saying yes or are you upset and saying no. Speak up would ya."

Sam looked at Dean in confusion for a second and then realized Dean was just teasing him. He then jumped on Dean again and started to kiss him all over and kept repeating I love you...I love you...over and over again. Dean hugged Sam just as tight and said "I love you too, Sammy. I love you so damn much."


	11. Chapter 11

Sam and Dean were showered and shaved and went downstairs to meet up with the rest of the family. Ellen was in the kitchen pouring coffee in a mug and stirring something in a pot. She heard footsteps and turned around and smiled at the sight that greeted her. Her son and Dean walking hand in hand towards the kitchen. They were messing around with each other, but at the same time Sam pulled Dean into a kiss. It was a small peck on the lips, but Ellen saw Dean smooth his hand over Sam's head. She loved to watch her kids being loved by their respective partners.

She yelled at them to take it upstairs or separate and come sit and have some breakfast. She opened the oven and pulled out some bacon and eggs that she had made earlier and kept it there to keep it hot. She then emptied the pot into some bowls and Dean saw she had made some grits as well. Dean realized she needed to keep herself busy and so the huge breakfast at the table. Ellen went to the toaster oven and pulled out some bread she had put there to toast. Dean watched Sam watching here and coming to the same conclusion as him.

Sam walked up to his mom and hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek and said "I'm so happy you are ok, mom. I would have died if I lost you."

Ellen turned around and hugged Sam back and then slapped his shoulder and spoke "stop getting so gushy on me. I have enough to deal with Jo hovering all over me. And then add to the mix your dad when he gets here...So just stop it would ya."

Dean saw Sam pout and he went to Sam and took him by the hand and they headed out the back door to the patio. Dean then took Sammy face in his hands and pulled him into a steamy kiss and spoke "Sammy, I love how you always speak with your heart. I love you for your honesty and for your ability to love anyone wholeheartedly. I just wanted to say that. I love you just the way you are."

"I guess there must be a lot of things you may not end up liking about me," Said Sam getting all serious. So Dean said...

"The only thing I don't like about you is your pouting. Now would you put those dimples to good use. Smile. I want to see them." Dean winked at Sam who smiled and hugged Dean. He would do anything for Sammy. He loved Sammy and he would feel privileged to spend the rest of his life making Sam happy. Great now he was having a chick flick moment with himself inside his head. Shit. Thank the fucking lucky stars no one else heard this shit.

They went back inside to find Ash and Jo had joined the breakfast table. They all sat down together and Dean made sure Sam sat next to him. Dean ate like he had never seen food. But at the same time he had his left hand on Sam's thigh the whole time. Even a little connection was always needed for Dean. He just couldn't sit in the same room with Sammy and not be physically attached to him...in one form or other. Sam was caressing Dean's fingers with his left hand. Oh yeah, life was good. And it would get better once the sonovabitch was caught who had blown up the Roadhouse.

Later in the day, John and Bobby had arrived and everyone was sitting around the living room and talking about how everything went down. Apparently Ellen had gotten a phone call during work, someone told her to get home some strange woman and a man were snooping around there. By the time Ellen got to her car, the Roadhouse had blown up. She was saved and with Jo of course she had to go into the basement and get some soda. And Ash being Ash, had followed Jo and they had been saved. John knew there was more to the story and he pressed Ellen to tell him everything!

"John, I am sorry, honey. I am truly sorry, but, you need to know that I was talking to Jensen and his partner when I got the phone call and had to leave. I told Jensen and he offered to come with me, but I stopped him and told him to stay there and enjoy food and drinks on me. They were inside when it blew up. Dammit, if I had taken up their offer, they would still be here." Ellen looked at John and tried to apologize again, but Dean took her hand in his and said "Ellen, it was not your fault that they are dead. The people or things that put the bomb there are the responsible party. Right dad." John just nodded and got up to leave.

He turned around when he was at the door and said "I don't blame you Ellen. I am just sad that I had to loose my brother just when we were starting to rebuild our broken relationship. Before I knew he was around and so it didn't bother much. But to think he is no longer in this world is...well its hard. You know. I think I just need some time alone. Dean, are you coming or staying? Dean nodded yes and John left in his truck, he knew Dean would follow in his car.

Dean looked at Sam and saw the fear of him leaving in his eyes. So Dean said "I am leaving, but if it is ok with you two, pointing to Bobby and Ellen, then I would like to take Sam with me. I mean, I would like him to stay with me. I just need him right now. You know."

Ellen and Bobby agreed and with a smile on his face that was hard to miss, Sam left the others to go and pack his clothes. He only needed a few jeans and a pair of sweats. The rest he would borrow from Dean. He was so elated, he almost forgot to pack the lube they had used. He smiled when he picked up the bottle. Their third one for this week. Jo walked to his room and knocked. Sam shoved the lube into his bag and turned around. He asked Jo to come in. Jo came in and hugged her brother. She then just smiled at him and said "I'm glad things are going well with you and Dean, but, just take care of yourself...Okay, Sam? I just worry about you. I know Dean takes care of you, I mean, I've seen it, but still just be careful. Whoever this person is, I feel we, as a family, are being targeted."

Sam nodded and kissed his sister on the top of her head and walked by her only to turn around and say bye stupid. Jo chased him down the hall and stairs. When they came to the living room, Sam went and hid behind Dean. Jo looked at Sam and swore under her breath and spoke in anger "thats it...go be a wuss and hide behind your boyfriend. Creep."

"Jealous, I have a better looking boyfriend?" Sammy held Dean from behind and kissed his cheek. And grabbed his ass and squeezed. No one noticed.

Ash who was watching this with a smile on his face, suddenly turned sour, said "Hey, be nice." But he did not budge, he grabbed Jo and looked at Dean and said "Well at least, I have a better looking girlfriend." and then Ash and Jo high fived each other. Dean just smirked at Sam's annoyed face and held him back before war was announced in the Singer home.

Finally, Dean and Sam left. It took another 10 minutes of hugging Ellen and Bobby.

When they were in the car, Sam could not stop the stupid smile that was plastered on his face. He would not have to spend a single night without Dean. Dean was smirking at that smile. He knew if given the choice, Sam would have him pull over and have some "happy" sex. Dean would not mind it all. But the fact that someone was targeting Sam and his family, was not sitting well with him. He wanted that bastard caught. Then only he would breath in peace. He took Sam's hand in his and held on for dear life. He had a fear within him, that he was about to loose Sam. And that was something Dean could not and would not deal with.

Back at the house, Bobby and Ellen were busy getting to know each other over again. Ellen was hanging on to his neck and he was running his hands up and down her back and she was smiling. She wished that she would get in serious trouble more often if this is what would be waiting for her. Bobby was holding her close. He was not worried about Jo, he had instructed Ash to stick to her like glue. He didn't care if she found it annoying. But Ash had already decided to protect his love with his life. Bobby knew just by looking at Dean, that he would protect Sam. Dean got the same look as John did when his family was threatened.

The next day, Rufus had come over on Bobby's request. John would be arriving soon. They needed to figure out how to deal with this new threat. Rufus was like family to Bobby. He had come and saved Bobby's ass just before he had met Ellen. Bobby was dating another girl who had gotten killed by Rufus. Well, she was possessed first, and because of that, Rufus had to kill her. Bobby and Rufus had fought for a while, then Rufus had shown him the signs and Bobby had no choice but to believe him. Rufus may have killed the woman he loved at that time, but because of Rufus he became a hunter and met Ellen thru those connections. And now he had a family. And all that was because of Rufus.

When John showed up, Bobby set up all the maps and some of the books they would need. But just as soon as they were about to start, Dean came in with Sammy. Bobby was about to protest when Dean held his hand up and spoke "I know you didn't want me here. But that bastard had threatened someone that I love very much. I'll be damned if I am going to sit my ass at home and not help out. Please Bobby, don't stop me. You know I love him too much to see anything happen to him." Bobby just nodded, against his will, and allowed Dean to join in. Dean took Sammy's hand and led them to the sofa where they sat down next to each other. Dean let go of Sam's hand, but Sam put his hand on Dean's leg to keep the contact which was very important to them both. For Sam it was about being with the man he loved, and for Dean it was about him getting assurance that Sam was close by and more importantly...safe.

Rufus watched the whole drama unfold and was surprised by what he saw. He saw John and Bobby being nonchalant about the whole thing. Then he saw Dean looking at him and daring him to say anything and there would be hell to pay. Rufus put his hands up, to show truce, and they all got down to business. After about an hour, they still had nothing to go on. Dean was frustrated and he sat back on the sofa leaning behind Sammy. He saw a little skin showing on Sammy's back and couldn't resist but put his finger there and draw small circles. When Sam froze for a second, Dean smirked and imagined Sam going so many different shades of red. But then Sam just relaxed and let it happen. He let out a moan that no one else heard but Dean. They were happy that the other was safe and with them. That is all that mattered. Sam was also afraid for Dean. But having him near was nice.

Finally, after spending the whole afternoon they all decided to take a break. Rufus went to Dean and apologized about the look he gave. Dean looked at Rufus carefully and saw the man was sincere about his apology and they shook hands to forgive and forget. Dean then thought for a minute and asked if he and Rufus could speak privately. Rufus nodded and led the way outside.

"Listen Rufus, weather you are into this whole thing I've going with Sammy or not, I need to ask you a huge favor." When Rufus nodded a yes, Dean continued "I need for Sam to be safe. I need to make sure nothing happens to him. I would die if..."Dean was not able to finish. It seemed like if he said it then it would come true and Dean could not allow those thoughts to come in his head. Rufus put his hand on Dean's shoulder and spoke for the first time to him directly...

"I have no problem with what you and Sam have got going. This hunting business is a crazy world. I have seen red neck hunters going the other way because you spend your whole existence with your partner and sometimes things just happen. And as for the other part, I would love to help you protect Sammy."

"Thanks, but could you do me another favor. Please...um...I mean...could you like...call him Sam. That Sammy thing is for me and only me." Dean felt shy and felt himself blush and then spoke in a very low voice "sorry." Rufus just laughed out loud and hit Dean on the shoulder and said "you are alright, my man...you alright..." Then Rufus went back inside and Dean followed him and took his seat next to Sam. He put his hand on Sam's knee and smiled at him and then winked. Dean could not resist, so he leaned into Sam and said "I want you naked under me, just like last night. Man, I miss your musk. I love you like crazy Sammy." Sam blushed and Dean had to lean in to kiss his lips. He made sure no one was around first. Then when he broke the kiss, Dean looked at Sam and said..."it is taking forever to become nighttime." Sam blushed again and squeezed Dean's hand on his lap. Dean just enjoyed the feel of Sam near him.


	12. Chapter 12

The day was coming to an end and yet they were no closer to the truth. How in the world had they gone unnoticed. Bobby had installed so many surveillance cameras around the junk yard. Due to the kind of work they did, they needed all the protection possible. And when they went thru the videos, they found two figures moving around the property. But the two figures were so smart, it seemed like they knew where the cameras were and avoided them completely. The only thing they saw were two figures, Dean was loosing his patience. Every minute he felt like getting in his car and driving out and finding every demon and killing it, he would cool down at the sight of Sam sleeping on the sofa. God that boy had gotten so under his skin, that now, he was actually thinking his plan before acting on it. This is not Dean style. His style was to go half cocked and don't look back. Now he had a future to think about. He needed to be here for Sammy. Sammy ruled his heart and there was nothing else that mattered.

Dean and Sammy left the Singers home to go back to Dean's. Rufus was given Sam's room for the night at the Singer's home. Dean and Sam went up to the room to get settled for the night. Dean was sitting on the bed, completely naked and the blanket barely covering his frontal package. Sam walked in after getting cleaned up and saw the sight that greeted him. But then he also saw that Dean was deep in thought. Sam sat next to Dean and took his hand and intertwined his fingers with Dean's. He sat with his head on Dean's shoulder for a while before finally breaking the silence.

"Dean, what are you thinking about?"

"Sammy, when did you come back in the room?"

"Great! We have been together for less than a month and I am already a side dish?"

Dean smirked at his lovers girly fit. He put his finger under Sam's chin and turned his face towards him and kissed his lips and then spoke "I am sorry, Sammy. I was just thinking about those intruders at your parents home. I am worried about who they are and what they want. Oh and...you are always my main course."

"It's ok. I understand. It is sweet how you worry about my family. I love you for it. It's just that the sight in front of me does not match the look on your face. Dean looked down at himself."

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to surprise you with a real sexy pose and no clothes on. So much for that thought."

Sam turned towards Dean completely, and pulled Dean into a steamy kiss. Dean was lost in the heat of the moment. No longer wondering who they should be after. Dean moaned into Sam's mouth and all Dean could say was "God...Sammy, you are so fucking hot."

"Shut up Dean, and just make love to me."

Dean growled at Sammy and got on top of Sammy and started to deepen the kiss and moved his hands all over Sam. He was straddling Sammy and his hands were going up and down Sammy's chest. While he kissed Sam, their hips started to grind to each other. The moan of primal need was not lost on either one. Dean broke the kiss and started to trail the kisses down Sammy's jaw, then his neck...then his chest. Sam grabbed the lube from the table next to the bed and got some on his fingers and started to finger Dean's opening. Dean moaned and started to move against Sam's fingers. Sam added another and started the scissoring motion on Dean. Dean was gone...he was already in erotica land.

Sammy then moved his third finger into Dean and when he felt Dean was ready, He picked up Dean and guided him over his cock and pushed him down slowly. Dean let out a whimper at the feel of Sammy filling him. In less time then before Dean was already rocking on Sammy's cock. He needed to feel Sammy inside him. Dean kept moving his position around to find his sweet spot. Sam figured it out and moved a little, and there it was Dean's sweet spot...it was proven by Dean's words.

Fuck...that there...Sammy you are the best...shit...that feels so fucking...mmmmm...good...shit. And with that Dean felt the need to go faster as he rode Sammy with all his might. Sammy also grabbed Dean's hips and started to push up inside Dean with want and passion. Dean was loosing his hold on his orgasm and was about to pour all over Sammy. Dean finally warned Sam and Sam said "God Sammy, I am about to come as well. I want to come with you...Sam let go of one side of Dean's hip and grabbed his cock and started to stroke it hard and fast to match their thrusts. Dean was the first to moan Sammy's name... But Sammy came almost immediately after.

In the morning Dean and Sam left the house to go to the store and pick up a few items they would need. They were planning on meeting at the Singer's again today and decide what their next plan of action was going to be. Dean let Sam go in the store while he got his baby ready and well fed. That meant, making sure she had enough oil, gas and windshield fluid in her. He re-checked all the extras they would need. If there was going to be a hunt he was damn well going to join. Regardless of weather they would allow him or not.

Sammy picked up a few of the ingredients and some lube just in case they had the time. After all any good hunter worth their name knew how to relax after a long day. Sammy smiled to himself as thoughts of Dean flooded his mind. He was completely lost walking out into the parking lot to see that Dean was being taken right in front of his eyes. Dean was blinded sided and hit from behind and thrown in the back seat with two men, one on either side of him. Just as the car was passing Sam, he looked up in time to see Dean being hit on the head and knocked unconscious. Sam ran after the car but he was not fast enough.

Sam saw Dean's car at the far end of the parking near the gas station that was attached to the supermarket. He ran to the car and found the keys in the ignition and Dean's cell phone on the seat. "Shit" he murmured. Now there was no way of tracking Dean. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed his dad. When Bobby answered, Sam was hysterical. He couldn't get the words out fast enough or clear enough for Bobby to understand. Finally, Sam took a deep breath and relayed what had happened. Bobby told him to stay put and they were on their way.

It took about ten minutes for Bobby, John and Rufus to come. They found Sammy leaning against Dean's car that he had moved from the gas station to a parking space close by. Sam stood straight when he spotted the three men. They parked right next to Sam and got out and Sam showed the spot where Dean's car was parked when he was abducted. Sam was loosing his willpower. He needed to be a grownup and not cry. He wanted to curl up in a ball and just cry. But, instead he channeled Dean and did what he thought Dean would do or want him to do. Man up. Pure and simple.

The three men went to the spot and tried to see if there was something there they could find that would be a clue or something! They found a piece of paper that was hidden near the gas tank and the garbage can that the gas station kept for the customers. It was hidden enough for customers to find suspicious and easy enough for expert hunters to find. Rufus pulled the paper from its location and read it.

It said "You know what we want, give it back to us, or you are going to find different parts of your son in different parts of the country. If you try any of that macho moves and try to kill us before we get what we want, we will kill him. We are not alone, we have lots of people helping us."

Rufus looked at John and said "I think this is for you. Now you gonna tell us what you have that they want?"

"I don't know what they are talking about."

"John, they have your son, for crying out loud. This is not the time for playing Mr. Stupid!" Said Bobby in an angry voice.

"And I am telling you I have no fucking idea what they are talking about."

Bobby and John were almost at each others throats when Sam came and stood between the two men. He was staring at John and John diverted his eyes from Bobby to face Sam. Sam spoke "Sir, please, we have to know what it is that they need in order to get Dean back. Can we just concentrate on putting our minds together and figuring out how to get to Dean before...before...they..." Sam was about to break down, but then took a huge breath and pushed Bobby's hand of his shoulder and stood up tall and spoke again with more determination then ever before "We need to find what they want and we need to get Dean back. Now I know Rufus is willing to work with me intellectually, but are you two?" He looked at John and then at his dad. They both looked down at the ground before snapping their heads up and looking at each other and nodding and in unison said "lets go!"

The three men got into the car they came in and Sam drove Dean's car back to Dean's house. They needed to be there and find something that John had taken from them. They tore up John's place. They went over everything that John had done since they came back from the last hunt before this all started. It was the one where they had fought a vampire. John and Bobby had come back home early because they thought they had killed all the vampires. Bobby and John looked at each other and realize that they may not have killed all the vampires. They try to jog their memory as to what they may have taken that the assholes wanted. And came up with...nothing...zippo...not one shred of evidence!

They were back to square one, minus Dean. Sam was missing Dean like crazy. He really wanted Dean next to him. He felt like he was dying a little inside every second Dean was not near him and he didn't know how long he could survive...he knew he was being a little irrational, but this was Dean. His life, his love, his lover, his strength, his best friend...basically, his everything! Sam went into Dean's room and changed his shirt. Not because it was dirty...but because he wanted to wear what Dean had worn last night. This way he would be able to smell Dean, and in some weird way, feel Dean was close to him. He was really missing him.

John, Bobby and Rufus left Sam there and went to Bobby's house to get some reading done about vampires and what they desired. Maybe this way they would be able to find what they are looking for. Sam was glad to be alone, he used the time to lie down on Dean's bed and dream about him and remember how it felt to make love to Dean. The feeling of complete surrender when Dean had entered him for the first time at the cabin, the feel to be inside Dean, the feel to kiss those full lips, Sam was getting a hard on and he was just thinking about Dean. Sam had to smile, at the fact that just the mere thought of Dean brought about an erection, then what would they do if he never saw Dean again. He tried in vain to not think about that. He would see Dean, he would...he would...dammit!

Then as if waking up suddenly, Sam got off the bed and went to his phone and called his dad. He had an epiphany. What if the dream he had about the witch doing something to Dean was not really a dream, but a future waiting to happen. Sam had never had one of those, but something kept telling him differently. He needed to at least try and find out if there is any truth to it. His dad answered in the third ring and Sammy told him about his dream and wondered if it was worth looking into. Bobby said he would convey the message to the guys there and he would call Sam back soon. He told Sam to be careful and that he loved him. Strange, Bobby never used those words before. But Sam thought it was probably of everything happening now, so he said "I love you too" and hung up.

Sam heard the doorbell ring at the house. No one was supposed to know he was there. The whole house was dark. So Sam quietly went to the doorway and peeked into the peep hole to see if he saw something. It was Rufus. Sam opened the door and asked "Whats wrong? Why are you here?"

"Sam, you better come with me. It's your dad."

"My dad?! Did something happen to him. What do you mean, come with you? I am not going anywhere unless you tell me what is going on?"

Sam, listen to me, get your ass in my car and come back to your place. See for yourself. You dad is not dead, but if you don't come now...he may be!"

Sam didn't want to deal with this. First Dean and now his dad! Holy fucking shit. What the fuck is fucking going on here? He just nodded at Rufus and followed the man to the car after locking up the house. Once they were in the car, Rufus began to talk...

"Sam, when you called I had picked up the other line in the kitchen, I didn't know your dad had answered. When you started to babble, I got interested and so I listened in. Your dad was talking to you, in what seemed in a normal way, but I noticed some kind of a kink in his voice. I thought I heard a growl...a very low growl. In fact, it was so low, I thought I was hearing things. After the phone call was over, I told John what I heard and felt and he said the same thing. Something was off about the way Bobby told you he loved you. John and I hid and when Bobby came down, we pounced on him and we tied him up and started to read the possession spell. It didn't work. He then started to speak in tongues. None of which John or I were familiar with. Then he said something about making sure you were ok, And then it laughed. John tried to call but the phone lines were dead and so here I am."

Sam was stunned. He didn't know what to say. He then thought about the way his dad said those three words and something was off. He felt it too, but he just blew it of as tension. He should have known better. They reached the junk yard in a short time and Sam was led into the basement where Bobby was holed up in the room that had the iron walls and doors with salt surrounding the inside of those walls. There was a heptagram over the ceiling that was also shadowed the heptagram onto the floor. So Bobby was safe, as safe as can be to be possessed by some evil son-of-a-bitch!

When Sam arrived and the doors were opened by John, the possessed Bobby looked at Sam from head to toe and then with a grin of pure thrill said "So you are the famous Sam Winchester? You are nothing but a young one! How in the world are you supposed to be important to us?"

"Important? Me? But that doesn't make any sense...why take Dean if you guys wanted me, then why take Dean?"

"Because that boyfriend of yours was keeping you so close to him, we had no choice but to take him in order to get to you...stupid. Now if you don't mind, can we get out of here, I can take you to where they keep your boyfriend." Sam went inside to undo the ropes that was holding the possessed Bobby tied to the chair. John and Rufus tried to stop him. But he would not listen. His life for Dean's...hell...there is no contest. He would rather see Dean happy, healthy and alive then to see him suffer under the hands of these assholes.

After the possessed Bobby was untied, he requested the other two men be put inside the chamber and locked up, Sam nodded and looked at John and Rufus and mouthed "sorry" to the. He then said out loud "Dean is more important to me then myself. I have to do this. It's for Dean. Again sorry." And with that he left with his possessed father. John and Rufus yelled about them not letting Bobby or Dean leave there alive if he actually went thru with all this. But Sam just ignored them. To him Dean was more important. He would make sure before they did anything to him, his dad and his love were both safe before he handed himself to them. John went to the desk that was in the room and he rummaged thru it.

Rufus tried to ask what are you looking for, but before he could ask, John pulled a key from under a hidden drawer and used it to open the door. They were out. Sam and the possessed Bobby had only a half hour head start. They could catch up. They would at least try. On their way upstairs, they loaded their guns and took more ammunition from the basement. Now that they knew they were fighting vampires, they stocked up on lots of holy water and dead mans blood. They had at least 20 syringes of dead mans blood to be used with a stun gun.

They leave the house and head on to the road with their own cars. their cell phones close to them to stay in touch. When they came to a cross road, They nodded at each other and pointed which way they would go. John went east into town and Rufus went west towards another town. They would keep in touch if they found something. Rufus drove for another hour before he spotted Bobby's pick-up.


	13. Chapter 13

Rufus pulled in next to Bobby's pick up and called John and told him where he was. John made a fast U-turn and headed the other direction. Rufus waited for John. His patience was wearing thin. But in a half hour, John made it. Rufus knew John must have driven like a mad man. It was damn surprising, that no cop had followed John. That man was one lucky bastard, if he ever saw one. John and Rufus looked at the map and found there were a new trailer park, some camping sites and some areas that housed cabins there. They decided to head to the trailer park. John was sure there was an abandoned trailer park close to the new one there. And if they had prisoners, that would be the place.

When John and Rufus arrived at the abandoned park, they noticed that there were three old and rackety trailers that were being used. And there were a lot of possessed bodies that were keeping guard with shot guns. John and Rufus tried to get a feel for how many people there were. Their spot behind some trees in the forested area, was good enough for now, but they knew, eventually some higher assed demon would smell or even feel them out of their hiding spots. They had to move fast.

John and Rufus once again decided to split. John went right and Rufus went left. They both saw at the same time one of the guards was Bobby. Both hoped the other had seen him. He was giving orders to some of the men to go and search the forest. He was pointing the same direction where John and Rufus had left. Bobby then turned towards the left of the forest, where John was, and John could've sworn he was looking directly into John's eyes. But then he turned and walked back into the trailer behind him. John let out the breath he was holding. He didn't think he would've survived that moment.

Rufus made an animal sound that the hunters often used to call each other. John heard it and made a call of his own. That was their sign to meet again. John and Rufus met behind one of the trailers that seemed empty. When Rufus arrived, John was already there and he was scoping the surroundings. Rufus felt like John had a suspicion about something. John then turned to where Rufus was, and said. "Dammit, I think they are up to something fishy. Look they seem to be more agitated than normal. Rufus, I think they have either moved or are planning on moving soon. "

"Even if Bobby is possessed, there is no way that he would be able to see you this late at night. You are imagining too much. Unless that sonvabitch is up to something. John, I think I know. This was something that Bobby and I used to do a long time ago. I think that somehow he has gotten rid of his possession and he is back to normal and he is playing with the other demons. We need to go in there and save him."

"Sshh...listen. They hear Bobby telling some demon or the other that he needed to go and get some more ammunition from the other trailer and that he would be back soon. The other demon waved Bobby off and set himself there as a guard. Bobby then proceeded to head the same way that John and Rufus were at. The other two men had their guns out and were ready for attacking Bobby if it called for. Bobby came into view for the boys, but they were still hidden from him. When Bobby was out of ear shot, he called out to his buddies. "Damn idjits, where the fuck are you two. I know you are here. Now get your asses over here so we can go and get our damn boys. Damn assholes."

"If you know we are here, then show us some sign that it is you, and some demon that is way up your ass!" John said annoyed.

"Fine. John, if you don't get your ass out here, I may have to start spilling who it was that you slept with on the night that you had the bachelor party. And don't think I don't know who that was! And Rufus, if you don't come out here, then I am going to have to start talking about you, a girl, a dildo and a certain gentleman named Mr. Winky, by you, when you were hunting that demon back in 1996. Both men jumped out of their hiding spots and yelled in unison John said "Hey buddy, glad to have you back. How in the world did you get that demon out of your ass?"

"Damn Bobby, you gotta lower your voice! I didn't think you would bring that up. You know I was drunk beyond means of self control! Both Bobby and John cocked an eyebrow at Rufus, who was looking anywhere but at the men next to him...This brought a bought of laughter from all of them, before they got in under control and then Bobby spoke.

"Damn idjits. Sam started to mumble the Latin de-possession spell and, I swear that damn boy, he is too fucking smart for his own good. Anyways, half way down here, I was back to my own damn perfect self, and then Sam and I came up with a plan to go along with all this shit. We didn't know where to go, but as we were driving along, one of those SOB's stopped us and our game plan started. So then here we are. They think I Sam is the prisoner and I am their fucking bitch.

Rufus and Bobby looked at each other and tried to giggle but shut-up real quick when they saw the anger spewing from Bobby's eyes. They got serious and started to follow Bobby towards the boys. Bobby led them down a path that was obviously paved by the demons to their real hiding spot. They came to a stop near an opening that housed a trailer that looked like it was out of some sic-fi movie. It seemed to have all kinds of nick knacks. It had camera on the outside of its trailer, guards outside on all sides, at least a 5 feet clearing around the trailer...so sneaking up was completely out of the question.

John, Bobby and Rufus went back into the woods from the path they had taken, they needed to rethink their moves to get inside. Splitting up was no good! There was only one way in and one way out. So they could work as a group to get inside. That is when Bobby saw, to his horror, Jo slinking up to one of the guards. She had on a short black dress, that was way...way to low for Bobby, sky high heels, come hither blood red lipstick, and a look that was meant to kill. Rufus let out a whistle...a low one, but loud enough for Bobby to hear it and smack him one for eyeing his daughter.

"What the hell does she think she is doing? And how the hell did she come here? My house is full of fucking idjits!

The three men watched as Jo was able to entice one of the men into the woods and the men could take him out. They then waited for the other men to follow suit to check up on their mate...either to spy the sex scene or to get some for themselves, or see if he was in trouble. And it worked. The other men were like bees to honey. And they were taken down one after the other. Bobby grabbed Jo before continuing on and spoke with so much anger that Jo swore she could see steam coming out of his ears...Enough steam to melt the iceberg in the arctic.

"Jo, if you think you are going to get a "free get out of jail" card, you are sadly mistaken. This stupid move of yours needs to be addressed! Right now we need to get you brother and his idjit boyfriend out of there!"

"Daddy, he is my brother! And I was concerned about him. So I had to slip away from mom and Ash! I will explain later..."

The three men and Jo got their arsenal ready and moved to the door. With the gun in their hands, they swung open the door and stepped in. The trailer was crawling with demons. To be specific, humans possessed by demons. People that Bobby and John knew. But right now, all their thoughts and actions were to go and get Dean and Sam out of there. Once they thought that the demons were taken care of, some killed, and some tied with their hands behind their backs and put inside some closet or empty rooms!

When they got to the last door and opened it, they realized it was a way to downstairs. John is the first in, followed closely by Bobby, Jo and Rufus. They go downstairs and find that there are two ways to go. So Bobby and John go left and leave Rufus and Jo to go right. Bobby and John are almost at the end of the trail when they see the flickering lights in the corner. By all sight there should not be any opening there. But because of the light there seems to be a doorway that leads to that room that they needed to find.

Rufus and Jo have the opposite problem. They seem to be walking into an endless pit of nonstop trail. It just keeps going and going. Finally they come to a place where there seems to be an area that was well lit. They enter thru a small opening and see Dean is tied to a chair and he has obviously been tortured. He is babbling something about not letting their sorry asses get anywhere near Sammy. He kept mumbling about him willing to die for his Sammy!

Jo went to Dean and tried to shake him into a conscience state. When Dean finally see that there are no demons around him, and that they are all his friends, he goes about yelling for Sammy. He is scared shitless. He had seen Sam with these demons and now he needs to see Sammy and make sure he is ok. Rufus unties Dean while Jo goes and opens the door where she hears her dad and John asking what the hell is going on. Once they are all together, and everyone is caught up with how they got there, then the crowd turns into finding out about Sam and he whereabouts.

Dean is about to loose his mind. If he cannot find Dean. He is going to kill every demon he can find till he finds his boyfriend. His Sammy was his life and his very reason for being alive and unhurt. They had tried to torture him to get him to lure Sammy to them. But, nothing worked. He would rather die than turn his love into these useless shitholes.

Now it was his turn to save his Sammy, save his love and make sure each and every demon who dared to touch Sammy! And so they started to look around upstairs to see if there was any clue left behind...


	14. Chapter 14

Dean was getting desperate. He needed to find Sam. He needed Sam. Bobby and John were searching every where inside the trailer. Rufus was told to drive Jo home, even though he felt he should be there helping. Dean refused to leave or even get himself checked out for injuries. Dean had only one thing in mind. Find Sam and make the asshole demons pay for taking his love. Finally Dean found something on the computer they had left behind. He was not as computer savvy, as Sam, but he knew enough to get around and fish out information.

Once he had the computer going, he was all over the contents of it. He found a file marked 'Cronyn'. He opened it and found what he was looking for. Apparently, the fucking demons thought his Sammy was some kind of a reincarnation of their long lost leader. This leader was Cronyn. An evil son-of-a-bitch, if there ever was one. He apparently was killed by a man named, Samuel Colt. The same Samuel Colt that had made a special kind of gun. The only gun with bullets in the world that killed demons. So these fucking demons were after Sam to resurrect their Cronyn and use Sammy's body for it. Like hell Dean was going to allow it. John and Bobby were behind Dean reading the same shit. Then Bobby snorted and said "Hell, I am not going to sit here with my thumb up my ass while they use Sammy and get some kind of long dead demon up his ass. We got to stop these motherfuckers!

Dean was all for it. He needed to not only rescue Sam, but he needed to make sure they did not kill him and use his body for Cronyn to use. Sammy belonged to Dean and that was that. The three men left the trailer and went back to Bobby's. Ellen and Ash were besides themselves with worry when Jo had disappeared from the cabin, where they had been sent to by Bobby. Ellen and Ash came back to tell Bobby of Jo missing, and found no one home. So they started to make calls. And before long Rufus and Jo had walked in the door. The first thing that Ellen did was hug her daughter and then Ash held on to her, as if she would run again, but only this time he would die.

Then Ellen ripped into Jo. And when she was done, Rufus told them what had happened since they left. And how Jo had shown up and helped in rescuing Dean. Ellen was proud of her daughter, but the last thing she needed was to loose any of her children. She was pissed at Jo. But now that Jo was fine and in front of her, Ellen turned her attention to Sam and how he was doing. Her children always wanting to play hero always, didn't set well with her. But she knew they had been taught well and of all the people in the world, it was Sam who could speak enough Latin to bring those demons to their knees, with a spell or two. But as a mom, that didn't stop her from worrying.

Bobby, John and Dean came back to the house about half after Rufus and Jo. They were surprised to see Ellen and Ash. They then found the reason for Jo showing up and for the other two to follow suit. Bobby was just happy to see his daughter safe. His heart swelled at the sight of his daughter and how she had come to their rescue and helped in rescuing Dean. But he would never admit it. Not if wanted to be killed at the hands of his wife. She already had the looks to kill. He went to her to kiss her cheek, and did so with much care and ease. Trying to upset the mighty Gods...Ellen!

Dean told them about what he found. They all wondered how to go about finding where they were planning on resurrecting this demon. They had Ash go on line and fish out any information on the whereabouts of where Samuel Cold had resided, or at least where he would be buried. Something told them they would be able to find some kind of information there. And finally after what seemed like days, but in reality were only about hand full of hours, Ash found that Samuel Colt was buried right there in Lawrence Kansas. And they even had the name of the cemetery. Everyone went to the cemetery. Not that anyone would argue. What these people had was some of the best hunting experience there was. And in one way or another each would be handy. And so they left. Bobby and his family left in Bobby's pick up, and John, Rufus and Dean left in the impala.

They went to the downtown are of Lawrence Kansas. The cemetery they were looking for was located behind the old church, St. Benedict's Abbey Church which was one of the oldest churches. And that is where they would find Samuel Colt's grave. They had contacted the local public offices and gotten the lot number to make their search easy. They were already at the cemetery site and now they were getting out of their cars. It was still late into the night. They needed to get this done before the dawn broke. They split up in groups and started their search for the plot number. When Dean found it, he whistled their signal and they all came upon the site. Dean was already digging into the earth.

Rufus, John and Bobby took turns in helping. Finally, after a long time they hit the solid lid of the coffin. They broke it open and were in shock to find the coffin empty of any body, instead, it was filled with weapons, books and a lot of bottles of what looked like holy water. There was a note left attached to a box at the leg part of the coffin. John picked it up and read the note. It said...

_"Take these weapons and use it to kill every damned evil being out there. If I am able to make a colt that kills demons, I have the ability to make other weapons to help in the killing of those bastards. These weapons have been all blessed by the church, so if you are the demons that have found this, BEWARE! I wouldn't touch these. Now if you are the good guys, good luck. And don't worry about me, I have made sure that some friends bury these weapons with my name on the grave, and my body has been salted and burned! Good luck."_

The men were shocked to hear this note that was read to them. John handed the note to Rufus and picked up the box and opened it and found the infamous colt, filled with bullets. They all looked at each other and were in shock. They didn't know if they wanted to jump up for joy and dance like idiots or they wanted to wonder if this was some kind of sick joke. Then Rufus saw the signature on the note and spoke "this is authentic. This signature is that of one Samuel Colt. Man O Man. This shit is all real. We need to get all this shit out of here and get out before we get caught." Ash had already left and came back with Bobby's pick up. They filled the back of the pick up with all the weapons and shut the coffin and covered it. They all left the area and returned back to Bobby's.

They all sat there going thru everything they had found. They found a journal belonging to the man in question. He apparently had written about how he had killed Cronyn, and if anyone were out to resurrect him, then they needed to go to his place of residence. He had built an underground bunker, that is where they would find everything needed to get rid of Cronyn for ever. He had also written, that during the battle he himself was injured fatally and therefore he could not finish the ritual and therefore the possibility of resurrection would be possible. He had apologized for his lack of help, but wished the reader well and hoped all the information required was there for them to use.

John, Bobby and Dean had gone to the house that had previously been owned by Samuel Colt. Bobby stayed behind to take care of his family. He knew as long as Dean was there, he wouldn't have to worry about Sammy. If there was anyone who loved Sammy more than him and his wife, it would be Dean. Dean would kill every demon that got in his way to get to Sammy. Bobby was sure, Dean would find Sammy and find him alive. When the other three men got to the abandoned barn, which had previously been Samuel Colt's residence, they set up to look around for the opening of the underground bunker.

Once they found the bunker, John and Rufus went to the bunker and Dean said he was going to find Sammy. Just then he heard a faint sound of Sammy calling for him. Neither of the other men heard it, but Dean knew in his heart he heard it and it was his Sammy calling for him. He ran towards where he thought the noise was coming from. He stopped at an old burnt out shed that would have housed the needs to run a farm. He walked in and saw Sam was tied to one of the poles that was holding the shed up. He also saw a bunch of demons all over the place. Getting Sammy out of there was not going to be easy. Sammy looked like he had been thru hell. Dean was beyond pissed. His Sammy was hurt and he would have to deal with these ass holes before he could even go and see how bad Sammy's injuries were.

Dean then went around the back of the shed to see if there was something he could use as a weapon or a way to get those demons distracted, at least long enough to get to Sammy. When he walked back there, he saw that this shed was not as old as Samuel Colt. It was a modern shed with a lot of gasoline cans around, Dean could use that to create a blast and distract the demons. And that is exactly what he did. He gathered a couple of gas cans and put them near the wall of the shed. He then found some wires and some other things that would burn along with the cans to create a huge fire. He made sure that everything was all set and close to the wall of the shed. This way when the back part of the shed would blow up, he would go and get Sam from the front and get him away from there. He then found a few dynamite sticks that the farmers long ago probably used to scare some wild animals away. He put them thru the gas tank of one of the plows there. He wanted to make sure that the explosions would happen one at a time and in different places. And he worked quietly and efficiently to make it happen that way.

Once, he was set, He lit the dynamite and put the wires for the other gas tanks thru the last minute hand made remote he created. If Dean was good at anything, it was making sure he could use everything around him to his advantage. He often joked at Sam when he called himself MacGyver. Sam would laugh, but Dean knew, if he could see Dean now, he would be damn proud! And of course, he would get a thousand kisses all over him along with some really hot sex. Dean's mind was wandering. He needed to concentrate. His first explosion blew up a little too soon. But he could deal with it. He ran faster to the front and got himself in place to make sure he was not easily visible and yet he was close enough to run inside and grab Sam and run! He had this one chance to get his Sammy out of there.

Once the demons left, he made his way inside. He was still aware that there might still be some demons around and he did not risk himself. His mind set to get Sam out of there any way possible, but with the greatest care. He finally made to Sam. He saw Sam was knocked out. Dean then untied Sam just in time to hear the second explosion go off. He heard someone yell to go and check on the hostage. Dean had to hurry. He had less time than previously thought. These demons were actually smart. One for the bad guys. Dean never thought they had the brains enough to come and check on the hostage. Fuck their brains. Time to get Sammy out of here. He kissed Sammy's lips, a real quick peck and spoke to his love "Sammy, sweetheart, I am here to get you out of here. Can you hear me. Baby, I am talking to you. Babe...Sammy..." Dean tried to get Sammy to wake up, it was of no use.

He picked up Sammy as if he was carrying him to bed and ran out of there. There was a demon who caught sight of them and started to yell for the other demons to follow. All of a sudden there was a huge chaos that had erupted when they found Sammy was gone. Now it was time for Dean to make a run for it. Damn, Sammy had to go and become a Sasquatch! Dean loved Sammy's height and muscles. But at the moment, he was cursing Sammy's dead weight. And was yelling at Sammy to wake up. But no luck. Dean heard a car approaching, he was about to throw Sammy into a ditch when he realized the car was coming from the other direction of the demons, it had to be his dad and Rufus. And it was them. Thank God! Dean put Sammy in the bed of the pick up and got in with him.

Dean sat with Sammy in his lap. He saw Rufus get out of the window and start shooting the demons. Dean just stayed down and out of sight. His main concern was Sammy. He pulled Sammy higher unto his lap and hugged him to his chest. Sammy started to come around. He kept saying Dean's name. Finally he opened his eyes and saw Dean holding him. He thought he was dreaming and tried to get away. But Dean held him tighter and kissed his lips to prove it was him and not some demon pretending to be him. Sammy responded by kissing Dean back. They continued kissing till a bullet just passed by their heads and hit the side of the pick up bed. Sam and Dean ducked and then giggled at the thought of being shot while being all hot and bothered for each other. Dean continued to smile and caress Sam's cheek and was just happy that Sammy was back and healthy. That is all he cared about. He went to the window at the back of the pick up and asked for a gun. John pointed to the space between him and Rufus and found a shit load of weapons. Dean took two guns and handed one to Sammy.

They finally got away from the demons and were on their way to Bobby's home. John pulled out his phone and called Bobby to tell them Sammy was with them and he was fine. This way at least no one would worry any more than needed. John risked looking in the rear view mirror. He knew that the boys were probably catching up on some love, but he just needed to make sure they had not been shot or injured at all. He watched as Sam and Dean sat in the back holding each other and he felt his heart swell. His son may have fallen in love with another man, but he knew he has never seen Dean this happy before.


	15. Chapter 15

That night they all stayed at Bobby's home. John slept on the sofa and Rufus took the bunk in the basement. Dean and Sam slept in Sam's room. Dean hardly slept. He had to help Sammy fall asleep and then he just stared at him to make sure he was not dreaming. Dean was worried what those fucking demons had done to his boyfriend. He hated the thought of what they may have put him thru. But he also knew Sam was resilient and was not easily swayed or mentally unstable. Dean, nonetheless, worried about Sam. He had gotten some sleep in the last few hours before dawn. He woke to the feel of lips on his own lips. His eyes opened to Sammy, kissing him with a smile on his face and said "morning handsome, sleep well? I know, whenever I am with you I sleep like a baby."

"Now that I know you are safe and here with me, I slept just fine. And this is the way I would like to wake up every morning."

"Dean, I love you so much, and I'm sorry they took you and tortured you to get to me. I still don't understand why they thought it I, that was their long lost evil leader. Dean had told Sammy some of the details, but not all. He then sat up and pulled Sammy to his chest and spoke with a little hesitancy "Sammy, I had heard them discussing the details of this Cronyn...he and you apparently shared the same birthday, exactly a 100 years apart. And thats not all, he and you happen to have been born under the same astrological sign, which happens only once in a hundred years. And so they thought it was you."

"But, I am me. I am not their...whatever." Waving a hand in the air angrily.

"I know that Sammy, but those morons thought differently. And now that we have the means to get rid of them forever, we are going to do just that today. So I want you to stay here and hang out with your mom and sister, who by the way were worried sick about you, and me, Rufus, my dad and your dad are going to go back to the barn and burn everything just like Samuel Colt had written in his journal." Sam was about to argue, and he would have argued, if not for Dean's lips on his, taking and giving, rubbing and sucking, moaning and groaning against each other.

Dean needed to feel Sam. He needed to feel the fact that Sam was here with him and not elsewhere. They broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together trying hard to catch their breaths. It was Sammy that spoke up "You know, its still too early in the morning, no ones up, maybe we can do some catching up."

"hmm..I like the way you think, Sammy." And went back to kissing Sammy on the lips, while his hands explored his lovers body and started to rid each other of the clothes that confined their need to be skin to skin. Sammy slid his hand down Dean's back and took hold of his ass and squeezed it and that made Dean groan. Sammy pushed Dean onto the bed and got on top of him and started to kiss Dean. He started with his lips and moved down quickly to his nipples and then further south. Dean moaned loudly, when Sam took his shaft into his mouth "Oh my God Sammy, you are too good. I love you, Sammy. I love how you make me feel...so fucking hot, Sammy...you are too...fucking...hot...damn, Sammy, you keep this up, I am going to come before you even have a chance to fuck me..."

"Well now, we don't want that, do we Dean." Saying that Sam moved up to Dean's lips again and kissed him passionately. While his hands found the lube on the side table, after lubing his fingers, he moved to Dean's opening and started to finger him, slowly opening him, making him ready for his own shaft to enter. Dean moaned. He groaned. He all but screamed. Sam had to remind Dean a few times, that they were in a house full of people and not at the cabin anymore. Dean smiled into Sam's kisses and then went back to moaning.

Sam thrust into Dean in a desperate attempt to try and bring Dean to an explosive finish, he had missed out on a lot. Dean was pushing along with Sam, then Sam reached his one hand and took Dean's cock in his hand and started to jack him off to the rhythm of their bodies. All Sam could do was observe Dean, and that made him hotter for Dean all over again. Sam thrust into Dean and pumped his cock with his one hand while the other hand was on Dean's chest. And when he felt that Dean was close to his release, Sam let go of his own and the two of them came together. Dean's spurted all over Sam's hand and his stomach. While Sam continued to thrust into Dean thru his own release. Dean had to pull away Sam's hand when the oversensitive skin became too much to bare. When they were done, Sam finally rolled over and cuddled next to Dean by putting his head on Dean's shoulder.

The next day, everyone got together at the junk yard, they still had to perform the ceremony of getting rid of all the other things that the demons could use to try and bring their fucking leader. They got the things needed to perform the ritual and then they all left in their respective cars to head to the barn and then to the cemetery. It was important to finish this all on consecrated grounds. Dean and Sam sat together in the back seat of the impala with John driving and Rufus riding shot gun. Dean and Sam had their hands intertwined. They needed to feel each other and to feel the strength from each other to know they would get thru all this and come out stronger and better than ever.

Dean had some plans to take care of. First, of the apartment they had planned to move into, was probably out of reach by now. They had passed the leasing time. Now Dean had to find someplace new. Then to top it all of, Dean had made a down payment on a surprise for Sam, to which he had to make sure it was still available, and to make sure he paid it off and gave Sam the surprise of his life. First, take care of this damn demon, then time for him and Sammy. Dean had to smile at the thought of how Sam would react to his surprise. Dean had one thing on his mind...to make Sam happy. Fighting demons, taking care of family, making sure Sam finished his studies. All of this is all good, but to make Sam happy is what Dean plans to do, for the rest of his life.

They arrived at the barn and made sure that it was demon free. Dean kept his grip tight on Sam. There was no way that any damned demon was going to get anywhere near his Sam, not if he had anything to say about it. They went into the underground crevice, and then set about gathering the demon's remains and other ingredients needed to finish the ritual. And then they left. And walked to the cemetery. Dean made sure Sam never left his side and that their hands stayed intertwined. Sam was his and he dared anyone to try and come between them.

Sam knew why Dean kept him close. He should have been pissed as hell. He was quite capable of taking care of himself. But the fact that the man holding his hand was none other than Dean, he let it slide. Sam knew his dad and his mom would also feel better. They all got to the cemetery and performed the ritual with Sam sitting right in the middle of the freaking 'protective circle'. WHAT THE FUCK! That was all that was going on in his mind. Dean was standing right outside the circle, waiting for something to go wrong and he would go inside the circle and protect what was his.

Once the chanting started, there was black smoke that had started to circle Sam's protective circle. The black smoke was trying to find a way to break in and take Sam. Dean couldn't physically fight it, so all he could do was duck and make sure the circle didn't break under any circumstances. The black smoke continued to get darker and darker by the minute...now even the noises from the black smoke was becoming too much to bear. Dean was on his knees with his hands over his ears, and he was sure none of the others behind him were able to stand the noise and that the chanting of the ritual would be broken. He had to get inside the circle and save Sam. He tried to get up, but all the smoke and the noise was so paralyzing, he could not move even if it meant it could save Sam.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Dean felt himself being lifted into someones arms and carried off. He was still paralyzed to know who it was. But by the time they were far away from the smoke filled area, Dean had some what regained his strength and was able to comprehend what was happening to him. He looked up at his savior and saw it was none other than his own private King Kong. This confused him further. He tried to understand what was going on, but before he could ask or even open his mouth, he felt himself being lowered to the ground by Sam.

Sam was not looking at him, he was looking off into the distance where they had just come from. Dean thought he saw a man in a trench coat carrying his father and Bobby in his arms towards them. He watched as this young man came closer and laid the two older men on the ground carefully and then proceeded to go back for the others. Dean turned towards Sam and asked "who the hell is that?" Sam looked at him and nodded shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, Dean. He just came into the circle when the smoke started and zapped me with something and said those things would not be able to hurt me anymore. And then he told me to get you out of here as you were in as much danger as me. And he would take care of those things and the rest of our friends."

"That man has some major 'KAHOONA'S'. Did you see how he just carried your dad and my dad? One in each arm. Who the fuck does that?" Just as Dean finished talking, The strange man came back into view and brought Rufus with him. They then saw that he didn't not bring Ellen, Ash or Jo back with him. Sam ran towards the black smoke to get his mom and sister. Dean tried to stop him, but, Sam was too fast with his long legs. Dean cursed something and ran after Sam to prevent him from hurting himself. The strange man again appeared in front of Sam and put his hand in front of Sam, barely touching Sam in his chest, but that was all it took and Sam was on the ground...halted by this mega man in front of him. Dean caught up and knelt next to Sam and hugged him, but kept his eyes on the strange man.

The man then disappeared and went back into the smoke. He came back with carrying Ellen followed closely by Ash carrying Jo. They all went back to the others. The strange man spoke in a stern voice and his speech was something out of the dark ages. He said "Do not attempt to follow me. You have done your share. Now let us help you and take care of these demons. You are to remain here and protect what is yours. I shall hope I do not have to repeat myself."

Everyone was dumfounded and just nodded at him and watched as he disappeared. Within minutes the smoke was clearing and it seemed that there was a ray of white light that emitted from within the circle. The group watched as the smoke was brought to a halt and then suddenly dispersed back to the underground. Then after the smoke cleared, there were three men that were walking towards the group. One of them was the strange man in the trench coat.

They approached the men and the one in the fancy looking suit spoke up first "Hello, my name is Gabriel. These are my brothers, Raphael and Castiel." So now the group knew the man that saved them was Castiel. The other two men smiled and bowed their heads at the introduction, but Castiel stayed firm in his stance and just watched as the introductions were made. Then Gabriel continued, we were sent here by...say...a higher power. We have been watching you for all your lives. You could say we are your own personal guardian angels. We have been very impressed with the way you have always made sure you saved the innocents all these years, and for that you are being rewarded.

Then while the three 'angels' were standing in front of them, a light suddenly shone behind them and for the first time the group was able to see the wings that spread far and wide and tall behind the angels. They were a lot of gasps all around, but the bigger gasp came when the wings became invisible and there were two more shadows standing near the angels. Dean was about to ask who they were, when from the shadows came the two figures into view. And Dean and John gasped even more.

One of them was Mary, Dean's mother and the other was Jensen, John's brother. They both moved to their respective places. Mary went to Dean and Jensen went to John. That is where the other had some unfinished business. This time it was Raphael who spoke up "you have proven yourself to be better hunters and even better humans. You have shown that to save the world of evil and save the innocents, you would go to any lengths. You have lost some of the people you love, so this was the only way we could show our gratitude. We will leave you alone to speak with your loved ones. Remember, when ever you need us, we will be here.

Jensen turned around towards John and hugged him and said "I am sorry. I had to leave just when we were starting to get along. I wanted to say to you, how good I feel that we were able to mend our fences somewhat. I am so proud of who you have become and how you have raised Dean. He is an exceptional human being. You should be proud."

"Jensen, I miss you like crazy. I'm sorry that we had to spend the majority of our life apart. I can only hope you find it in your heart to forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, I've learned that sometimes things that happen to us, happen for a reason. Now John, I want you to go and enjoy your life, don't have any regrets. You are meant to be a great hunter. Now go and do it. By the way, I should let you know, after I met Dean, and you again, I changed my will and you two are my sole beneficiaries. Please don't say anything. Think of it as all the birthdays and spoiling my nephew gifts from me...I love you, John. You take care of yourself." Saying that Jensen disappeared back behind the three angels.

At the exact time when Jensen was talking to John, Mary was chatting with Dean. She walked up to Dean and held him close. She caressed his head with her hands and sshhed him when she heard a little whimper from her son. When she was satisfied he had stopped crying, she separated from herself and looked at him. She spoke while her hand stayed on Dean's cheek caressing it with the back of her hand.

"Dean, my sweet baby. You have grown up to be so handsome and so strong. Watching you and seeing all the right decisions you have made over the years, I have been so proud. You have no idea how many times I have tried to hold you when you have cried for me. I am sorry you had to grow thru all that sorrow. But now I see you have something just as beautiful in your life." She finished setting her eyes on Sam. She offered her hand to Sam, who took in and walked to her. Mary moved away from Dean, just enough to hug Sam and welcome him into the family. She made sure he promised her he would always take care of her Dean.

Sam with tears in her eyes, nodded a yes, and then took Dean's hand and intertwined their fingers. Mary watched this and then smiled at them. She went back to locking eyes with her son and spoke again "I know how hard this decision was for you, and I was hoping you would pick Sam. You two were meant to be together. I now know I never have to worry about you. I know the surprises you have in store, Dean. And I want to say, 'good luck'."

Dean then smiled at his mom and hugged her again and said "I miss you like crazy mom. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Dean. I love you so much and I am so proud of you, son." Mary then turned towards John and smiled at him and blew him a flying kiss and she too then turned around to move behind the angels and disappeared. The angels then looked back at the group, and this time the angel with the strange speech spoke "You are now free to go back home. Just beware, we were able to help you today, but this may not always be the case. So, please be careful and watch your backs.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam held onto Dean, he knew that the sight of his mom and her blessings of their union was the ultimate dream come true for Dean. Sam felt so much stronger and better. He didn't know what the angels did to him, but he knew, that after today, he would be stronger and a better hunter. He just knew. Now he would start his training and get on the road with Dean. He knew he wanted to go to college as well, he would have to give it some serious thought of how to proceed with the whole situation. But for now they all had to get back home.

John was the first to speak up, "lets all get out of here, it is already late afternoon and we are all tired. Best we get home and relax. Everyone nodded and started to get into their respective cars to head on home. John, Dean and Sam made their way back to John's home. It was now just expected that Sam would stay wherever Dean stayed. No one argued. No one needed to argue after watching Mary give her blessings. It seemed to have confirmed to everyone, that Sam and Dean belonged together and it just made everyone happier.

When they entered the home, John excused himself and went to take a nap before dinner. Dean and Sam stayed on the couch watching some TV. They started to talk about what the angel Castiel had said to Sam. Sam explained that as soon as the smoke became to much to bear, he felt Castiel's hands on his shoulder and then the angel told him that "he is going to be protecting him from ever being hurt by demons by having his ribs carved with some kind of an Enochian symbol. That is supposed to protect all hunters. You apparently got yours when you turned 18 like I just did. And so did our fathers, my mom, sister and every other hunter.

So, that means, the demons would still need to be fought, and that we would still risk the danger of being killed, but at least they would not be able to hunt us down like we do them. Dean gave this new information some thought and he still couldn't figure out how they had got their hands on him to 'brand' him like that. Sam told him, that the angels usually came when they were in deep sleep and made sure they 'branded' us and the carving would also make us forget, in case we have a sudden flashback of some sort. Weird. That was all Dean could think of.

It was getting into the evening and Dean just now realized that he and Sam had spent the whole afternoon talking instead of making love. It felt nice and homely to spend this kind of time with Sam. This made Dean more then determined to make sure he would buy that gift for Sam and have it all paid for. He knew this is what he wanted for the rest of his life and he was going to make sure it would stay this way. And the fact that his mother approved, was like the best ever. She liked Sam and in her own way, she gave him the blessings to do what he was about to do.

That evening they all had dinner together at the Singers. Dean excused himself and asked to speak to Bobby, Ellen and John alone. They were confused as was Sam and the rest of the gang, but they all complied. Rufus had gone back to his own home, and Ash and Jo had gone to their room. That left Sam, who by now was getting a little irritated with not being involved. But he was in his room and had found the tee shirt that Dean had worn the first day he confessed his feeling for him, so Sam hugged the tee to himself and laid down on the bed dreaming of how the confession had come along and the feeling of kissing Dean for the first time.

Downstairs, Dean was pacing the kitchen floor while the other three adults watched the emotions playing over Dean's face. Finally, John spoke up "Dean, you got something to tell us, then tell us. What is going on? Is there something I or we should be worried about?"

"No, Dad. It's nothing like that. It's just that you guys have been so excepting of my relationship with Sam, I just don't want to push it and ask for more. It's just that...well...it's...see, I love Sam and I want to make sure he has the confidence that he and I belong. Sometimes he feels my feelings for him is just a passing thought. He has not said anything to me, but I know him. I know how he thinks. I have been friends with him since we were kids, and I have seen it in his eyes. So if it is ok with all of you...I want to give Sammy a promise ring. Kind of like an engagement ring. I want him to be secure as far as I am concerned. And also for me too, I don't want to make it sound like it's only for Sam. I would like to make him mine. I want to be able to think I have someone waiting for me...and not just a boyfriend." Dean smirks and then he looks at his family, and then say's "WOW! That word 'boyfriend' sounds weird. But I guess a fiancé sounds better... So what do you guys say?"

"I think it is wonderful. It is everyones dream to make sure that the one they love is always going to be with them. And if you are that confident in your love, as a mom, I think this is the most wonderful news around." John and Bobby smiled and also gave their two cents. Bobby said "You idjits do what you have to do. Just let me know what I have to do and where I have to be."

"Son, I am proud of you. You are going to make an honest man out of Sam." The parents there all burst out laughing and Dean took the opportunity and thanked the crowd for the blessings and walked upstairs to his Sam. He walked into the room to see Sam cuddling a tee. He walked in and shut the door, and said "ready to go Sammy. We need to go back home."

"Yeah, I am ready. So, are you going to tell me what did you, my parents and John talk about?"

"Yeah, I am going to tell ya...but not now. You are going to have to wait for the right time and the right place."

Dean went back home with Sam in tow. John was driving and Dean was riding shot gun. Sam was sitting in the back feeling a little perplexed about what Dean wanted to talk about with his parents. He felt a little left out and he would make sure Dean would not touch him unless he spilled the secret. He knew he was being unreasonable, but dammit, not knowing everything about Dean was making him pissed. He told Dean everything. He didn't keep any secrets. Dean was not getting any sex tonight, and that was that, well at least not until he confesses. Dean shot a quick look in the back seat and had to smirk. He was looking at Sam, he seemed like he was just sitting there looking out the window, but in reality, Dean knew, he was squirming on the inside. Dean had a feeling he was not going to get lucky tonight and so he had to think of something that would pacify Sammy, at least till tomorrow.

They arrived back home and John went straight to bed. Sam went upstairs ignoring Dean. But Dean was right behind Sam, smirking and trying to flirt with Sammy. He tried to grab Sam's ass, but Sam moved away just in time. He tried to grab Sam's hand, but Sam pretended to stretch. Dean could not stop smiling. He would have to put on a sober face before he enters their room, if Sam saw the smirk, it would be the end of Dean Winchester. Pissing of a woman was dangerous, but pissing of Sammy was deadly.

When they entered the room, Dean went straight to Sam and tried to put his hands around Sam's waist and got nothing but a smack on his hand. Sam turned around and said, "Dean, please tell me. What did you want to talk about that I wasn't supposed to know."

"Sammy, if I told you it was a surprise, would you believe me? Because I swear on our love, that is exactly what it is. You know I love you, right? So then, why would I keep something from you unless I had a surprise in mind? I promise, by tomorrow you will know everything. Please Sammy, trust me. It is nothing but good for you Sammy, I promise." Saying it, Dean moved towards Sammy and tried again to hug him, by putting his hands around Sammy's waist and this time Sam allowed it. Dean then nuzzled Sammy's neck and started to kiss him and suck his ear lobe till he had Sam moaning his name with a wanton need.

Soon the clothes started to fall and their hands started to grope each other. It seemed like there was too much skin to explore and not enough hands to grope everything that was needed. Sam followed Dean towards the bed and both flopped onto the bed, Dean was on top of Sam and he used this opportunity to show Sam just how much he was loved by him. Once they hit the bed, it seemed that they had to get on with the love making in desperation. This was not the time to make love, this was the time to just feel some raw sexual need for each other.

Dean climbed on top of Sam and took hold of his shaft and put it near his hole and slid down until Sam was completely filling him up. The feel of Sam on him was so intense that it made Dean and Sam moan at the same time. Sam sat up and hugged Dean to him and they both started to move in unison. Their movements did not start out slow, it started with a bang, as soon as Dean was adjusted, the thrusting, and the kissing and the pulling and the pushing had taken on a life of its own. Dean felt like this was the ultimate sexual act with Sam. They both rocked with each other while hugging and kissing. There was no room to grope Dean's shaft, their bodies were so close in proximity, that the need to touch Dean was not needed. His shaft was being stroked by their bodies and it felt like heaven to Dean. He could not fathom how not stroking himself could still bring him on the edge of ecstasy.

Sam was grinding up into Dean, his thrusts were becoming more and more intense, but Dean was no wallflower. His thumping motions were well matched to Sam's. Dean now had his head on Sam's shoulder and Sam was nuzzled into Dean's neck. Both of them had their eyes closed and the orgasm of each man was coming closer and closer. Dean whispered to Sam about him being close, Sam could only grunt and say "me too..."

"Shit, Sammy...Dammit...this is too damn hot. God, I can't hold of any longer...ggggaaaaaaaddddd"

"Deeeeeeeeeeeaaaaannnnnn...Umph...nggggghhhhh..."

Both of them breathed heavy while their bodies still moved, albeit a little slow. And then slower and slower as they came to a rest. They were still not in any hurry to move from their positions. All Dean could do was kiss Sam's shoulder and look up at Sam and kiss his lips and tell him how much he loved him. Sam kissed Dean with the same passion and said he loved him too. And then Sam added that this was the best position for them, his orgasm was the best ever. Dean smirked a side smirk and said, "I am all for it Sammy. My ass and I liked it too...


	17. Chapter 17

Dean had the most blissful sleep ever. He had a long day ahead of him. He had never done anything like he was about to do. He never thought about even doing it his entire life. His main goal in life was to screw any woman with the right kind of body and kill as many demons as possible. But to be doing this...never. Not even in a million years. But then again none of those thoughts had involved Sammy. His Sammy, his life, his love, his everything. That had made all the difference in the world. He was going to do this...I mean really do this! Holy shit! Amazingly though, he was happy and even though, he would never admit it, he was giddy in love...nervous, but giddy in love...

Dean got out of bed real slow, making sure Sam would not wake up. He went for a quick shower and after he got dressed, he left Sam a note to get ready when he got up. Dean would call and let him know when he is on his way to pick him up. Dean then headed out towards downtown Lawrence. He had to go to the jewelry shop to pick up his and Sam's rings. Yes, rings. As in...engagement rings. Dean knew that gay marriages in Kansas was against the law, and he and Sam would never be considered a couple in the eyes of the law. But he had to have Sam become his one way or the other. He picked up the rings and then he headed towards their favorite sandwich shop. Sam and Dean used to frequent this sandwich shop when they were young. He made sure to get everything that Sammy liked and the way he liked it. Today was Sammy's day.

He then stuffed it all in his impala and headed back home. He called Sam to see if he was awake. Sam answered immediately and said he was ready. Dean told Sam to grab a blanket and some pillows from his room. They were going on a picnic. Dean could see Sam smile on the phone and imagined how his dimples probably were out in full force. That thought itself made Dean want Sam more and more. Damn those dimples and that puppy dog face could make Dean do anything for Sammy. And he had a feeling Sammy knew it and made sure to use it, whenever he wanted something, or need Dean to do something for him. Dean was being played like a guitar, but Dean could care less. It was Sammy. What more is there to say. Sammy held his heart and that was that.

Dean made it back home in a short time to see Sam waiting near the front door with a folded blanket over his arm and two pillows hugged to him. Dean just kept looking at him and savoring the moment Sam would come to know of his surprise. He hoped Sam would like it...no love the surprise. Dean wanted to make sure everything would be perfect for Sam. Sam walked to the impala and jumped in after tossing the blanket and the pillows in the back seat. He sat down and leaned into Dean and kissed his lips with a passion. The first kiss of the morning. Sam had missed Dean and vice versa. Dean hated to have Sam wake up alone, but today there was not much of a choice. Dean knew, after a short while, Sam would understand and he would probably forget that he had to wake up without Dean next to him.

They reached their special spot and got out of the car. Sam was surprised to see the sandwiches and the drinks that were there for them. Dean had really thought of everything. They found a spot where there were no overgrown grass and visible from there was a small pond where ducks swam. Dean and Sam laid out the blanket and threw the pillows on the blanket and then they themselves sat down. Dean laid down with his elbows perched on the pillows and Sam laid with his head on Dean's thighs. Sam let out a sigh that was full of content and happiness. Sam turned to face Dean and asked "So, this was the big surprise? A picnic?"

"No, Sammy. There is a lot more. But you have to wait."

"Wait? For what?"

"Sammy, you are a impatient little bitch, you know that?

"Jerk. I was just wondering if I was supposed to look out for something or what?"

"Sammy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Sok. I was just messing with ya."

Dean lunged at Sam and got him in a head lock and started to try and tackle him. Sam for his part, got a hold of Dean's legs and pulled him under him and pinned him with his body. Sam then leaned into Dean and kissed his lips. Dean kissed back while putting his hands on Sam's hips. Sam was still holding Dean's legs, he finally let them go so he could hold Dean's face with his hands and guide his face to the side to better angle the kiss. Dean moaned into Sam's mouth and started to grind his hips with Sam's. They were so into each other, the fact that they were out in the open didn't seem to matter. Soon thought their clothes were becoming scarce. Sam unzipped Dean's jeans and slid them down his legs along with his boxers, he then did the same to his jeans. Sam then got a tube of lube he had brought along...just in case...and lubed his fingers, his shaft and then turned to Dean's opening and started to work him open.

Once Sam was sure that Dean was ready, he climbed on Dean and entered Dean. Slowly they started to move in unison. Dean wrapped his legs around Sam's waist and that caused his legs to spread wider and Sam to get a better angle and a deeper thrust. All that caused Sam to hit Dean's sweet spot over and over again, till Dean was saying Sam's name like the mantra it was. Sam took hold of Dean's shaft and started to pump him in the same speed as his hips thrusted into Dean. And within a few minutes, Dean was spitting all over his stomach and Dean's hands. The constricting of Dean's ass during the orgasm, had Sam coming, calling Dean's name as a mantra for himself...They both came down from the high and fell next to each other. Dean pulled Sammy to him and hugged him and said "Sex with you out in the open...a new one, even for us, Sammy."

"I know. That was good. We should do this more often, of course, it would be nice to find a more isolated place." Dean nodded while smirking and kissed the top of Sam's head and decided it was now or never. He got up and pulled Sam up along with him. He sat on his ass and his legs were spread out in front of him, he pulled Sam close to him so Sam was stradling his legs and their bodies were as close as possible, without the heat to send them over another passionate moment.

Dean took hold of Sam's face in his palms and startted to gently caress them. He looked at Sam in the eyes and felt a few tears threatening to spill over. When Sam was about to speak up, Dean nodded a no at him and Sam shut his mouth and waited for Dean to speak up.

"Sammy, you know all my life I always thought I would never fall in love. I always thought I was going to bang every girl who showed interest and had a certain 'body type' and I would be all over her. But then you had to go and confess your love to me, even then, I didn't think anything of it. I mean, I would lie if I told you that I was feeling nothing for you. But I just never wanted to admit it. Shit I am babbling...I am babbling, aren't I Sammy?"

"Dean, take a deep breath. Now slow down a little and speak and take your time, it's not like we are going anywhere."

Dean smirked at Sam's comment and took a few deep breaths to calm his heart down enough for his brain to work, before speaking. "Sammy, I love you so much. I cannot even imagine life without you. I never dreamed there would be any one in the world I would want to spend the rest of my life with. Then you came along and I fell in love with you. I feel like this is all a dream, you are a dream, I feel like if I work hard at it and concentrate, I will wake up from some dream and this will all not be real. It gets scary sometime, ya know. Sammy, I guess what I am trying to say, and failing miserably, is I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you will have me, that is. So, what do you think? You think you could see yourself with me in the long run? I would make you happy, Sammy, promise. Sammy Singer, will you marry me? Will you make me the happiest man ever and make all my dreams come true?"

Sam couldn't think clearly, he was being proposed to, and that too by Dean. Is this a dream? Never in his wildest dreams, had he thought Dean would propose. Sam felt tears in his eyes and before he could blink them away, they started to run down his cheeks and to his jaw and down his neck. Dean used his thumbs to wipe away the tears and felt his own going down his cheeks. Sam hugged Dean and cried and said "Of course, I will marry you, Dean. You are the love of my life, and to have to spend the rest of my life with you would be the happiest life ever. I love you so much, and I cannot wait till you and I are considered one in the eyes of the law and God! Dean squeezed Sam to him and held him for what felt like eternity. Dean finally broke the hug when he felt Sam's cried subside. He looked at Sam and said "I think we...um...should like get dressed. But before that, I think you need this. He got his jeans and pulled out the box that contained the rings and opened the box to reveal two identical rings.

Dean pulled out one ring and took Sam's right hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. Sam was confused and looked at Dean, he was about to ask why the right hand. But before he could ask Dean answered him knowing what he would be wondering. "Sammy, last night this is what I wanted to talk to our parents about. They all gave me the blessings for us to become one in union. So I am putting this ring on your right finger as a promise ring and when we have the official ceremony, we will transfer them to our left finger. Okay, Sammy?"

"Dean, this is perfect. Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Dean pretended to be thinking and said "I don't think you have ever said it. I think the letter was the first and last time." Then Dean raised his eyebrows and winked at Sammy. Sammy jumped on Dean and fell on him as Dean fell backwards. Sammy was kissing his face and repeating 'I love you' after every kliss. Sam continued his kisses all over Dean. All Dean could do was giggle and hold Sam towards him and enjoy being slobbered upon by his fiancé. They laid there holding each other till they heard voices and got up fast and pulled their clothes on before they went back to lying down next to each other. After that, Sam took the ring box and removed the other ring and placed it on Dean's finger and kissed his hand. It was a perfect day. They sat with each other for another hour or so and then when their stomachs reminded them it was lunch time, they got the sandwiches out and started eating. Dean saw that Sam had a smile ear to ear, and the fact that he put that smile there, made him go all gooey inside. No way would he ever admit this to anyone.

They stayed at the park till late into the afternoon and then headed back to the Singer residence. Everyone there seemed to have been waiting for these two to come back, so the celebration could start. Everyone had decorated the house and gotten some champagne bottles. They all knew it would never go sour. Those two were made for each other, but just the fact that it was all becoming official, was enough to celebrate. They heard the roar of the impala engine. They all went outside to welcome the newly engaged couple. When Sam got out of the car and everyone saw the smile on his face, they all jumped up for joy and there were all hugs and congratulations everywhere. They all went inside and Sam and Dean saw the decorations and both became overwhelmed and over joyed by the love they both felt from everyone.

Dean took Sam home that night and when they were alone in their bedroom, Dean told Sam about his other surprise. The apartment that would be close to the university. Sam could attend there for the next few years and then transfer to Stanford as he had always dreamed. Sam just stared at Dean with his mouth open. He could not believe that Dean was going thru all this trouble just for him. Dean then continued with his thoughts "I thought we could drive by there tomorrow and see if the apartment was still available. With me getting my ass kidnapped and all, I kinda missed the deadline for the deposit and all. So whatcha got to say, Sammy? You up for some apartment hunting? Or are you going to sit there gaping at me with your jaw dropped to the floor?"

"I'm sorry Dean. It's just that I never imagined to be so loved by anyone in my life. After you confessed your love to me, you have done nothing but show me how much you love me, and just when I think there is no more left in you to show, you come up with another brilliant idea. Do you have any idea, this is the second time today you have made me fall head over heals, madly in love with you all over again?!"

Dean leaned into Sam and kissed his lips with such gentleness that Sam moaned at the feel of another sign of Dean's love. His ability to love and show love was beyond words and conception for Sam. He kissed Dean back just as gently, and then he looked at Dean while they stayed touching their foreheads, and spoke "I would love to go apartment hunting with you Dean. I cannot think of any thing else I would want to do." And when Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam, he spoke back while hitting Dean in the arm lightly "I mean, do something that does not involve being naked. And don't go there either." Sam read Dean's thoughts of when they got each other off with their clothes on.

Dean had to chuckle and went back to kissing Sam and taking their kissing to another night of passionate love making. Tonight it was all about love and nothing more. A time to show each other the love they felt and to feel each other up, emotionally, physically, psychologically, mentally and every other way possible. In the morning, Dean told John about their apartment hunting and John gave them some ideas and some tips on how and what to look for in a first apartment. Some of the stuff they would offer would be more useful for families not a young couple and some things they would never use at all. Dean soaked in all the information and watched as Sam was soaking it all in as well. For a young man of only eighteen, he was damn smart and he knew the ways of the world that no other teenager would know. Dean felt his heart swell with pride.

They left the house with some printed pages of apartments they chose on the internet and also the one Dean had originally planned for them. They left around ten in the morning and did not expect to come home till late night or when they would be kicked out of the offices of the apartment manager. Dean and Sam were now looking forward to their future. They knew life would not be easy, but it would be theirs. That was all that mattered. They were together, and they were going to be married now or later. Kansas may not see them as a couple, but maybe in California they could be just that. A couple, just like any other you find in the streets.

_EPILOGUE:_

_Sam came home from his classes at Stanford and walked into their new house where Dean was in the kitchen preparing dinner while singing some song or the other. Sam could not believe how much his life had changed over the past 5 years. He had attended the University of Kansas and had done prelaw, undergrad prep. He was now in Stanford to finish what he had started, that was to become a lawyer. Dean still enjoyed working on cars, but he also eventually got his degree from an online university and was now a proud owner of a dealership that only sold classic cars. His own private dream come true. He loved cars, classic cars, and now he not only worked around them. he owned a few of them and he sold a whole lot of them. They had build their dream house from the money that Dean had made working his ass of over the past five years. It wasn't huge, but it was theirs. That was all that mattered. He walked into the kitchen where Dean was busy with dinner, and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. He kissed Dean's neck and said "Hello husband, miss me?"_

_"Hell ya, I missed ya. I got some great news. I got the hook on a 1969 Camaro SS. I think I may have had to go up a bit on the price, but my dealership is now going to own it. I am so happy. But of course not as happy as seeing my husband coming home tired and ready for sex...um I meant food, ready for food." Dean winked at Sam and they both smiled at each other. Sam couldn't be happier. He and Dean had married the first year they came to California, Even Jo and Ash came out with their little bundle of joy. He was the tiniest thing that the boys had ever seen. But that had made them want to become Dad's as well. They had pondered over it for a long time and decided as soon as Sam was finished with college, they would find a surrogate and have her carry their child. This was much better than adoption, where it would take months and maybe years to process all the red tape._

_"I am so happy for you, Dean. I know you have wanted this for a long time. I guess there is another reason to celebrate. I have good news myself. Your's truly got the Hilmer Oehlmann, Jr Award for Legal Research & Writing. I am so happy. I worked my ass off on that thing, remember?"_

_"Yeah, you were the ultimate bitch to live with on that one. But at the same time, I am so proud of you, seriously, I am so proud and in love with you."_

_"Jerk, I love you too. You know you helped me a lot back then, so this award should have your name on it as well."_

_"As long as you reward me tonight in bed, we will call it even."_

_"Well, if that is all it takes, consider it done, my love."_

_They kissed for another few minutes and then Sam started to set the table. They would eat dinner at the table with proper dishes, something Dean had learned while watching a lot of shows on TV. He enjoyed the domesticity of the home life and Sam knew, when they had their own kids, Dean would be a strict yet fair dad. He would spoil them rotten. But since Sam had to share everything with a sister, he would probably end up being the strict one and the one that would probably have to set the rules for the children, including the big lug he was married too. Sam had to smile, but in the end it was all worth it. Dean with his need to be domestic and yet a hardcore classic car dealer, and Sam the attorney. They would make their life complete with each other and their future children._

**_Thanks for reading. Had to finish this story. THE END!_**


End file.
